


Hamilton Smut and Fluff One Shots

by Casper_Smith



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baguette + overworked bastard orphan + baby boy, Bisexual, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alexander Hamilton, Bottom John Laurens, Car Sex, Double Penetration, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Hamilton - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Laflams, Lams - Freeform, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, M/M/M, Polyamory, Polygamy, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Sounding, Top Alexander Hamilton, Top Marquis de Lafayette, Vibrators, gay fluff, rim jobs, switch Alexander Hamilton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casper_Smith/pseuds/Casper_Smith
Summary: Just a handful of smut and fluff one shots of Lams and LafLams from Hamilton. If you enjoy it, consider checking out my Instagram @Casper_smith_draws to see some fan art for Hamilton :)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	1. The Meeting (Alexander + John)

_John Laurens - Winter 201X_

I leaned back into the uncomfortable wooden chair I was sat in, taking a drink out of the pint of Sam Adams I had been drinking throughout the night. This was my second pint; I’d already finished one an hour ago. 

“No, no, you are not understanding,” my friend Lafayette said to Mulligan across the table from me. “She climbed up one of the shelves and the whole thing got toppled over, I had to stay and help maintenance clean up. _That’s_ why I was late,” he explained in his thick accent that I could only just barely understand. I had gotten used to it over the months I’d known him for - he moved here from France in search of a job and had gotten pretty comfortable in the meantime. Hercules Mulligan and I knew each other from highschool, and we liked Lafayette’s company so we offered for him to come along with us to the bar any time he wanted. 

“Why would anyone be so stupid?” Mulligan asked, gesturing a bit too harshly with his arms, causing some of his beer to spill out of his glass. “What was she even trying to do?”

“I think she was trying to grab something from the top shelf, decided it was best to climb up instead of asking for help,” Lafayette thought, “and it was a shelf with dining tables on it, so they were heavy. I’m surprised she was okay.”

“Have you ever found someone hiding out in the store after it closes?” I asked, leaning forward in my chair and taking another drink of my beer. 

“Mmmm I haven’t, no, but I’m sure someone else has,” he thought, scratching his short beard. He idly stacked a few empty shot glasses into a pyramid. 

“I should try that out sometime,” I chuckled, feeling all warm and bubbly inside. 

“Laurens, no, you’ll get me in trouble,” Lafayette warned, but he was laughing too. His stack of shot glasses fell over and thunked onto the oak table. I noticed someone familiar walk into the bar behind him. 

“Is that Aaron?” I asked, but I got distracted by the person who was chatting with him. He was a pretty good looking guy, about my age, a short little beard, and pretty black hair that was tied back in a short ponytail. A diamond in the rough, the rest of the stones and dirt being the other people in this bar. 

“Oh yeah, it is,” Lafayette mentioned, tossing a look over his shoulder. He shrugged and went back to stacking his shot glasses again. 

“Uh oh, Laurens’ gonna go steal his date,” Mulligan joked, and a lazy smile touched my face. 

“Damn right I am,” I decided, reaching up with my free hand to try and pat down my mass of curly hair. “Do I look… not like a disaster?”

“You look fine man, go get ‘em,” he encouraged, so I pushed myself to stand on wobbly legs. 

“I thought Burr had a girlfriend,” Lafayette mentioned as I stumbled across the room and over to the bar, where Aaron and the unknown man had headed towards. Aaron was sat down but his friend seemed a bit anxious, freezing next to Burr.

“Yeah, but isn’t she married?” Mulligan pointed out behind me, and they slowly fell out of earshot as I made my way over to the man who had caught my attention. 

“Hey, what brings you here?” I asked as I got to the man. He seemed a bit surprised that I was talking to him, but he smiled slightly as he looked me over. 

“Laurens?” Burr asked, turning in his seat. “What are you doing here?”

“Getting a drink and stealing your date,” I mentioned, waving the bartender over. “What’s your taste, handsome?” He blushed a bright red. 

“Oh, uhm, a whiskey sour would be nice,” he requested, and I tucked an unruly curl of hair behind my ear. 

“He’s not my date, I’m trying to have a meeting with him. Please, ignore him,” Aaron encouraged the man, but he just pressed his lips together and looked at me. 

“You’re not leaving any time soon, I hope?” He asked me, and I shook my head. 

“I’ll be here all night, sweetheart,” I chuckled as the bartender came over. I finished off my beer and ordered another for myself and a whiskey sour for the man standing next to me. 

“I’ll come find you when I’m done with Mr. Burr, here, okay?” He proposed, and I smiled and nodded, taking my beer from the bartender in exchange for a handful of cash from my wallet. _Man, please don’t ghost me._ I turned and walked myself clumsily back to the table Lafayette and Mulligan were sitting at. 

“Damn dude, did you lose him?” Mulligan asked sympathetically as I sat back down. 

“I don’t know,” I said, trying to be optimistic. I’d get over him pretty quickly if he wasn’t interested, but I’d like to get to know him. “He's here for a business meeting or something with Aaron, said he’d come find me when he was done.”

“Oh, hey, you’ve got a chance there, my friend!” Lafayette pointed out cheerfully, kicking his legs up so he could rest his feet on the table. “So are you trying to get him in your bed like all the others?” 

“Hmmm… I might take him on a few dates first. He seems pretty nice so far, I like him,” I figured as I twisted a lock of my hair around my finger. 

“Oh, wow, what’s happened to you? You just be way too drunk,” Mulligan joked, completely shitfaced drunk himself. 

“What? I’ve been lonely lately,” I chuckled, looking across the room at my possible date. He wore a relatively normal outfit - black jacket, what looked like a t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, some winter boots. It was quite the contrast from my dark blue overcoat that had little gold buttons and a popped collar. 

“To think Laurens could be in a long term relationship,” Lafayette laughed jokingly, but he knew I always wanted something long term. Just never found the right person, the right personality. I laid my head down on the table and watched my mystery man, the world blurring around me. He really was handsome from what I could tell. He looked like he knew everything, somehow. I noticed that he didn’t seem very interested in whatever Burr was saying to him, but he put on a fake smile nonetheless. He stared into his whiskey sour that was already half done. _Man after my own heart._

After a long half hour or so of them talking, my man finally broke free of Burr and he headed straight over to me, a small smile on his face. He was a bit flushed, probably from the alcohol, and he sat down heavily next to me. Mulligan and Lafayette fell quiet as they looked at him. 

“Thank god that’s over with, he was boring me to death,” he chuckled.

“Yeah he’s always got that stupid smile plastered on his face,” I pointed out, sitting up properly in my chair. “You work with him?”

“I’m his secretary,” he mentioned. “Not my dream job, that’s for sure. What did he say your name again? Laurens?”

“Oh, John Laurens. Sorry, I forget myself sometimes,” I chuckled. “And this is Lafayette and Mulligan,” I continued, gesturing to the two on the other side of the table. 

“My name is Alexander Hamilton,” he introduced himself, and I immediately grew attached to that name. “Need another drink?” He offered, waving the bartender over to our table. “I owe you.” 

“Nah, don’t say that,” I chuckled, punching his arm lightly. “But I’m not gonna turn down the offer.” When the bartender got over to us, Alexander asked for another whiskey sour and a pint of Sam Adams for me. He must've been paying attention when I ordered him his drink, and that got me excited. He had to have been interested in me if he remembered such a mundane detail such as what I liked to drink. Mulligan and Lafayette ordered themselves another round and disregarded Alexander and I as we got to know each other. 

“So where do you work, then?” He asked me, taking a sip of his drink. 

“The auto shop down the road, been there for a good 5 years now,” I told him, smiling a bit. I liked the job - it was hands on and I was pretty decent at fixing up virtually any car that pulled into the shop. 

“Oh, wow,” he mentioned idly, though he actually seemed interested, “sounds like a lot of work. You must get a lot of customers around here.”

“Yeah, we're busiest on the weekends but luckily I get those days off,” I chuckled, taking a long drink of my beer. 

“Oh that’s good. So you know Burr then? How’d you two meet?” He continued leaning back in his chair and relaxing into the uncomfortable wooden spools. I took the chance to look him over and damn was he good looking. A little below average size, legs just about as long as mine. He sat with his ankles crossed in front of him, giving off a bit of a sophisticated energy. 

“You’re not from around here, are you?” I asked, tilting my head slightly. “Everyone knows everyone around here. If you’ve been here your whole life, you’ve gone to school with everyone else.”

“Oh! Yeah, I’m pretty new around here, that’s why I don't really know anyone yet,” he confirmed. “Do you and Aaron get along?”

“I mean, there’s nothing that strong between us. We don’t hate each other. I just don’t like how he’s got no opinion on literally anything. He just agrees with everyone.” 

“I did notice he never voiced his own opinion,” he agreed. “It kind of confused me, to be honest.”

“The one thing he ever says anything about is how he thinks we should all just be happy we’re here. I’m sure you’ve noticed how many people want to get the hell out of here but everyone’s so poor that there’s nowhere really to go, y’know?” I explained, gesturing slightly with my free hand. I took another drink. “Why would anyone want to move here? Like Lafayette moved here from France and now you’re here. Don’t get me wrong, it’s nice to see new faces, but this isn’t exactly Hollywood Hills.”

“Oh, well, rent was cheap and there were a few job openings. It’s all I could hope for,” he mentioned, chuckling slightly. “It’s not that bad, really. Simple living.”

“Yeah, it’s not horrible. I’d just like to get out and adventure someday, see what’s out there,” I explained, imagining that I was off up north, watching the northern lights, or camping out in the woods, or swimming at a beach. 

“Well maybe you could show me around the town sometime, seeing as you’ve been here for so long. I’d guess you know some nice places, maybe somewhere with good food,” he suggested, and I couldn’t stop the smile that made my cheeks scrunch up. _He’s interested in an actual date._

“Have you got work tomorrow?” I asked, and he returned my smile. 

“I’m free all day.” 

“Awesome, it’s a date then,” I chuckled, reaching into my pocket and pulling my phone out. I opened up my contacts and handed it to him, and he entered his number into it. When he was done, he called himself and handed the phone back to me, looking at his own. He must’ve added my contact into his own so he knew it was me whenever I called him. 

“Call me whenever you want, you can come find me somewhere,” he mentioned, sliding his phone into his pocket and leaning his elbows against the table. 

“Where abouts do you live?” I asked, putting my hands in my own pockets. 

“Up Mercer Street, in the apartment complex,” he answered, nursing his drink again. 

“Oh, that’s only about a ten minute walk from my place,” I told him. “I can pick you up at… maybe 4:30 tomorrow?”

“That’d be perfect,” he agreed, smiling a giddy little smile. He reached up and pushed one of my loose curls of hair back behind my ear, and I melted into his touch. He finished off the last of his drink a few minutes after I did. He turned to me with that same smile stuck to his face like he couldn't be any happier. “Could you walk me home, maybe? I’d really appreciate it.”

“Of course, I’d love to,” I assured him, pushing myself to stand up on wobbly legs. I offered him my hand as he stood up, and he gladly took it, leaning against me slightly. 

“Ayeeee, that’s my boy right there!” Mulligan encouraged from down the table, raising his glass up. 

“I’m gonna get him home,” I laughed, giving him a little two finger salute. “You guys get home safe eventually, too.”

“We will, we will,” Lafayette assured. “See you another time.” I lead Alexander away from the table, knowing Mulligan would probably start up another conversation with me and I wouldn’t be able to leave. 

“See you guys,” I returned, walking out of the building with Alexander in tow. A blast of cold air met us outside, along with the darkness of the early morning, but I was used to it. Alexander seemed a bit more affected by it, pulling his coat around him tightly and wrapping his hands around my upper arm, keeping himself close. 

“Damn, it’s not nice out here,” he pointed out, following me down the sidewalk. I knew where I was going like the back of my own hand. His apartment complex was just down a few blocks from my little condo, and my place was walking distance from the bar, which was a good thing considering I preferred to leave my car at home when I went out drinking. I didn’t trust leaving it in a parking lot overnight around here. Lafayette’s car had already been broken into once and keyed twice in the short time he’d been here, so I didn’t want to risk anything like that. 

“It’s beautiful out, though,” I mentioned, “quiet, I mean. I like the quiet sometimes.”

“Oh, that’s cute,” he chuckled, squeezing my arm gently as we trudged through the slushy sidewalks. His compliment made my face get a bit hotter despite the cold air pushing against it. “The quiet always scared me a bit, to be honest. Always makes me think too much. That’s probably just me, though.”

“Nah, I can understand that. What do you do when you’re alone then?” I asked. 

“Other than get off?” He joked, and I couldn’t hold in my laugh. “I like to read a lot. I’ll just put on some quiet music and read for hours.”

“Really? I was never much of a reader. What genres do you like?”

“Historical texts, true crime, biographies,” he listed. I found it kind of hard to see what was so interesting about that kind of literature, but hey, if he enjoyed it, I wouldn’t knock him for it. “What do you do in your spare time?”

“Hmm… well, I go drink with the boys on Fridays, but otherwise I usually spend my time planning Black Lives Matter protests. Sort of a passion project,” I explained, smiling as I thought about all the work I’d done over the past years. 

“Oh, really? That’s so kind of you. I thought I knew your name from somewhere,” he mentioned, smiling back at me. 

“I don’t need gratitude, I know I’m doing what’s right. It’s what I believe in, really. Everyone should be treated equally, no matter what,” I told him. “And yeah, my name’s become pretty big around here for all my help with the protests and I’m very proud of myself for that.”

“As you should be,” he agreed, squeezing my arm a bit tighter. “And I completely agree with you. The injustices happening in our country are just… it’s horrible, there’s no better word to explain it. Clearly you’re helping the cause around here, though.”

“It’s my dream to have every black person feel safe and secure no matter where they are. Hopefully we’ll get there someday. A lot is going to have to change though, that’s for sure.”

“Extremely so. But every mind changed helps,” he said with a bit of courage. 

“Oh absolutely. We’ve made a lot of progress here in Charleston. Used to be pretty bad around here, no more than a year or so ago,” I explained, and a bit of anger ran through my veins, along with the alcohol from earlier that night. It dispersed pretty quickly though when I looked at Alexander's smile. We continued walking along in silence for a moment, just looking at each other. 

“You’re very handsome,” he mentioned quietly, reaching up and tucking a lock of hair back behind my ear. His fingers were cold, brushing against my cheek, but it made me feel warm inside. “I like your freckles, too. They’re beautiful. Stars in the sky, snowflakes on the pavement.”

“O - oh, thank you,” I uttered out, a bit overwhelmed. I’d never really received a compliment about my freckles before, and definitely not one as generous as what he had said. “You’re not too bad yourself,” I mumbled, trying to find my words, to seem that I wasn’t as affected as I was by his words. I knew he could see through my facade, and he smiled a cheeky grin at that. 

“Laurens, I like you a lot,” he admitted, holding my hand between both of his own. “You don’t need to act like you’re cooler than you are because trust me, I think you’re pretty amazing.”

“Hehehe,” I chuckled, my face hitting a thousand degrees, no less. I leaned my head into his shoulder and sighed out, trying to relax. “I like you too.”

“What about me caught your attention so fast? I had only just gotten into the bar when you walked over,” he mentioned, curling his fingers between mine. We walked under a streetlight and the light bounced off his dark hair like it did on the ice lacing the sidewalks. 

“I just thought you were really good looking, wanted to get to know you better. Also, anything to spite Burr,” I chuckled, my breath turning into fog. We turned onto Mercer street, and it would probably only be a five minute walk to his apartment building. 

“Really? I’m flattered,” he said, smiling back at me. “And Burr does seem fun to annoy, I must admit.”

“Oh trust me, he is. And all he does is smile and nod, he never argues back,” I mentioned, lifting our hands up. I slotted both of them into my jacket pocket. 

“Well it’s nice to know he’s not that much of a dick. Seemed a bit abrasive when I was talking to him earlier,” he commented. 

“He’s always been like that. No idea why.” We continued chatting about ourselves for the duration of the walk to his apartment building, and he led me up to the front doors when we got there. 

“You sure you’re okay walking home alone?” He asked, concern lacing his tone. 

“Of course. I’ve done it a million times, I’ll be fine,” I assured him. It was only a few minutes down the road anyways. 

“I can call you an Uber if you’d like,” he offered, but I shook my head. 

“No, no, I couldn’t. I’ll text you when I get home, how about that?”

“Please,” he responded, holding both my hands in his. 

“If I don’t respond in a half hour, call me. If I don’t answer, call the cops. Don’t worry about me, okay? I know how to defend myself anyways and in all the time I’ve lived here, I’ve never been attacked.”

“Okay… I trust you. Stay safe,” he said one last time, leaning forward. He pressed a kiss between my eyebrows and I felt even drunker than I ever had before. “See you tomorrow, then. 4:30 still?”

“I’ll text you when I leave,” I confirmed, reluctantly stepping back from him and letting go of his hands. I offered a final little nod. “Rest up.”

“You too.” I turned and stumbled down the sidewalk, heading back down the road the way we came from. I followed the familiar maze of streets until I got back to my condo, where I fumbled with my keys for a good minute. My lock was a bit iced over, so it took some brute force to push the key into the slot and even more to turn it. Once I stepped into my dark house, I sighed in relief as the cold wind stopped battering at me. I shut the door and locked it tightly before flicking on the hall light. 

I took my phone out of my pocket and tried to turn it on, but it wasn’t responding. 

“Motherfucker,” I mumbled, pressing it between my hands, trying to warm it up as I kicked my boots off. I didn’t want to leave Alexander waiting, worried about my safety, but it just _had_ to be cold enough for my battery to die out. I pulled my coat off, hung it next to the door, and headed upstairs to my bedroom. I nearly tripped on my cat Lieutenant on the way up, and she attacked my leg with her claws retracted. 

“Not now, baby,” I told her, nudging her off. Once I was in my room, I headed straight over to my bed and fished my charger out from beside my bedside table. The cord was just an inch too short to reach my bed, so I always had to hold it hanging awkwardly off the side when I went to bed. I plugged it into the bottom of my old knockoff Samsung and the screen indicated that it had begun to charge. 

I sighed out and climbed off my bed, pulling my shirt over my shoulders. I tossed it into the corner of my room I deemed the laundry corner, along with my damp and cold jeans. Lieutenant poked her head into the room and waltzed in like she owned the place, taking her usual resting spot on the left side of my bed, near the pillows. Her short black and white fur was slicked down neatly, and she licked a paw idly as she waited for me to go to bed. I pulled the tie out of my hair and walked over to the mirror doors of my closet, trying to push my hair down into something neater. I pulled it back into a low ponytail and tied it tight so it didn’t tickle me in the night. I flicked the light off and climbed blindly into bed, making sure I didn’t lay on the cat.

I watched my phone in silence until the screen lit up. As soon as it was on, I was opening up my messaging app and shot a quick text to Alexander. 

_Hey, I got home safe, don’t worry about my._

_Fuck me*_

_Okay good, and I can’t turn_

_down that offer._

_You should probably be getting_

_some sleep though, you’ll have quite_

_the hangover in the morning._

_Sleep well :)_

_I’ll rail you later_

I felt my face heat up as I read the last bit, and I definitely would’ve popped a boner had I not been so drunk. Oh how a comma (or lack thereof,) changes everything. I responded with a quick ‘you too, see you tomorrow, you can rail me all you want then (;’ before shutting my phone off and setting it on the wooden table beside me. I flipped over in bed and put a hand on Lieutenant’s furry back, falling asleep quite quickly to the sound of her purring. 

* * *

I woke up when the pale light came streaming through the window at the end of my room, and Lieutenant was sitting next to me, meowing loudly. I groaned at the feeling of my pounding headache and nudged her away. She was just so loud in the mornings and I could never stand it when I was hungover. It wasn’t always so bad, she tended to be my alarm clock on weekdays.

I pushed myself to sit up and my hair fell forward awkwardly; most of it had come loose in the night. I felt around the back of my head in search of my hair tie, and I found it knotted up in a ball. I pulled it out, leaving a few strands of hair snapping in its wake. The rest of my hair fell down against my shoulders and I sighed out, holding my head in my hands. I pulled my phone off my bedside table and checked the time. It was half past 11, so I could probably afford another hour of sleep, but I decided against it. Lieutenant would’ve kept meowing at me anyways. 

I climbed out of bed and got a wicked head rush, but I managed to stabilize myself on my dresser as I waited for it to go away. Once I was in a good enough condition, I threw on a grey hoodie that was a few sizes too big and some black sweatpants. Lieutenant came over and I braced myself as she climbed up my leg like a squirrel on a tree, and she settled herself hanging over my shoulder. She was getting heavy, I’d have to cut back on all the treats I gave her. I tell myself that every week, but it never happens. I reached up and moved her so she was hung around my neck like a scarf and her tail batted back and forth against my cheek. I grabbed my phone off my nightstand and looked at myself in the mirror, Lieutenant intrigued by her reflection. I took a picture of the cat hanging over my shoulders and sent it off to Alexander, hoping he thought it was cute. 

_You sent a photo_

_She does this every day_

_someday she’s gonna be so_

_fat she’ll throw my back out._

_Aww you’re both adorable._

_What’s her name?_

_Lieutenant. I call her Lui sometimes._

_She’s actually a real sweetheart,_

_I’m sure you’d love her._

I wandered out of my room and down the stairs, heading for the kitchen as I continued to text Alex. 

_She does look like a Lieutenant._

_You’ll have to let me come over_

_to meet her._

_Tonight, may be?_

_Maybe*_

_I’d like that. Been really boring_

_around here lately._

We continued texting for a while before he went off to have a shower. I drank a tall glass of juice and I started to feel a little bit better, my hangover slowly residing. Once Lieutenant jumped off my back, I took the chance to jump in the shower myself, doing my best to avoid my hair. If I got it wet, it’d stay wet all day. I pulled some dry conditioner through my mass of curls after my shower and it tamed it enough for me to be presentable. I brushed my teeth and headed out of the bathroom with my towel around my waist, heading for my bedroom. 

The cool air outside the bathroom made the hair on my arms raise. I searched my closet for something nice to wear, and settled for a beige hoodie that would match well under my winter jacket. I figured it might be fun to omit a shirt under the hoodie, maybe catch Alex’s eyes. I pulled on some black ripped jeans and slipped into some socks before flopping down on my bed. I flicked on the tv sitting on the dresser at the end of my room and watched the news for a little bit, waiting for the time to pass. I switched to some random sitcom once the news got to the sports section but paid no attention as I scrolled through my phone. 

I searched up restaurants in town, looking for one suitable for Alexander, but I wasn’t entirely sure what his favourite kind of food was. I decided to leave it for now, and ask where he wanted to go when I picked him up. I felt like dinner wasn’t going to take up the whole night, so I tried to think of something we could do after. I know he wanted to come back home with me, but I figured if we came back later into the night, he might want to stay over. Maybe we could just go for a drive through the dark, he might like that. 

The next time I checked the clock at the top of my screen, I realized it was quarter after four. I jumped out of bed, excitement welling in my chest, turned the tv off quickly, and headed downstairs. I shot off a text to Alex, asking if I could come pick him up now, and he responded with a pretty vigorous ‘of course! I’ve been waiting all day!’ I pulled on my blue winter jacket and my boots, grabbed my keys and wallet off the kitchen counter, and headed outside, locking the door behind me.

I wandered over to my car sitting in the parking lot in front of the condo complex. It was an old Superformance GT40 that I decided to buy instead of a nicer place to live, and it pained me to drive it on the slushy roads, but it was all I had. I should’ve just bought a cheap Toyota. I unlocked the doors and pulled out my snow brush, going to wipe off the windshield. I turned the car on so it would warm up while I cleared the snow off. 

Once the windshield was mostly cleared off, I climbed into the car and held my hands up to the air vents blowing warm air out, trying to bring the feeling back to my fingers. I put the car into reverse and backed out of my parking spot, pulling a u-turn and driving out of the parking lot. I followed the route I had taken home last night until I pulled up at the slightly familiar looking apartment building. 

Glancing up at the front door of the building made me realize the man walking over, a wide smile on his face. I popped the door open and stepped out. 

“Hey, you look nice,” I mentioned to my date, noticing his deep brown jacket and off-black button up shirt underneath. His dark hair was let down, having a subtle wave near his shoulders. 

“As do you,” he responded, taking the hand I offered as I led him over to the passenger side. “Beautiful,” he noted quietly as I pulled the car door open for him. 

“Thank you, she’s my pride and joy. I hoped you’d liked her,” I told him, and he shook his head and chuckled. 

“Not the car,” he laughed, reaching up to push a few curls of my hair behind my ear. “You,” he corrected softly. “Your car is beautiful too, but you’re quite a few steps above it.” 

“Oh -” I uttered out, feeling my face heat up a little bit. “Charmer,” I mumbled jokingly, and he climbed into the car. 

“If you think that’s charming just wait until you start receiving letters from me,” he mentioned. 

“Letters?” I asked, closing the door and heading around to the drivers side. Once I got in he continued speaking. 

“I like to write a lot, and I find writing letters to people rather therapeutic,” he explained, rubbing his hands together. I reached over and held his hands in mine, bringing them up to press a kiss to his knuckles. 

“I’d love to read whatever you’d like to write to me,” I told him, smiling against the back of his hand. I set his hand back into his lap and switched gears, backing the car out of the parking lot carefully. “So what’re you in the mood for?”

“Hmm…” he trailed off, thinking for a moment, “how about… well I see this diner on the way to work everyday, it doesn’t seem too bad. I’ve never been but I’m sure they’ve got something nice.”

“Sounds good to me. Where abouts is it?”

“Here, follow this road for a few blocks, I’ll tell you where to turn,” he offered, and I reached over to take his hand again. I watched out of the corner of my eye as he smiled, curling his fingers between mine. He relaxed into his cushioned seat and sighed out happily and that just made me so content. He _liked_ me. He wasn’t a one off. When was the last time I even had a relationship that lasted longer than one night? “Turn right up here,” he mentioned, nodding towards the upcoming set of lights. The streetlight switched to yellow and I decided to risk it and step on the gas, getting around the corner before it turned red. Alexander’s eyebrows shot up in surprise but he seemed to like it. 

“Like it fast, huh?” I joked suggestively, and he snorted in response, shaking his head slightly. 

“Bold words coming from you,” he shot back. “I prefer slow and steady, though. I assume you will too once I’m done with you.”

“Oh?” I asked calmly, but I could feel my body heat up. I shifted in my seat a bit. “You really think that?”

“I know it,” he assured in an assertive tone. I huffed out a breath and turned another corner when he indicated. 

“I might have to turn the car around and drive us back to your place,” I chuckled. 

“Mmm... let’s eat first. Can’t fuck on an empty stomach,” he laughed with me, and he pointed to a little building on the side of the road. I didn’t recognize the diner, but it didn’t look too bad from the outside. I continued down the road for a few hundred feet until I found a parking lot. I parked in the far corner of it. 

We both climbed out and began our walk down the road. It was cold, but not as cold as last night. Large snowflakes fell from the grey sky and landed gently in Alexander’s hair. He seemed really happy just being here, a bright smile on his face and his hands wrapped around my forearm. Like a kid in a candy store. I probably looked the same, really. 

“Do you like the snow, John?” He asked quietly and the hair on my arms raised. Nobody I knew really called me John all that often, and I was far more used to Laurens, but I definitely didn’t hate it when he said it. 

“Not my favourite, but you make me like it just a little bit more,” I told him, reaching up with my free hand to brush a few of the flakes out of his hair. 

“I always thought the snow was so beautiful. To think that not a single one of these snowflakes are duplicates…” he trailed off, but he wasn’t looking at the snowflakes falling from the sky, but right into my eyes instead. I felt like a deer in headlights yet a hawk doing a nosedive at the same time. His eyes looked like they held the secrets to the world behind them, like they’d scanned over every word in every book in the whole world a hundred times. I swallowed hard once he looked back down, smiling to himself. I was just helpless with him, unable to do anything but watch him and smile and fall in love with every word he said. 

“I like it uptown. It’s quiet. I guess you’re not such a fan,” I figured. He’d said before that he didn’t like the quiet, but it was so calm here. Downtown was always bustling with people, but here? Barely any cars, even at rush hour, very few pedestrians… I leaned my head against Alexander’s shoulder.

“It’s not too bad with you here with me. I might get used to the quiet. Just stay,” he mentioned, but his voice cracked on the last bit. “Stay. I’d like that,” he repeated, sounding a bit more confident. He gazed at me with such a soft expression, and I was honestly surprised by it. I don’t think anyone’s ever looked at me like that. My heart thumped in my ears. 

“I will, Alexander,” I assured him, stopping him before we went into the small diner. “Less than a day and you’ve already got me being sappy for you,” I chuckled, placing a hand on his cheek. I rested my other hand on his hip and pulled him into a gentle kiss, one he returned with such tenderness it might make me keel over and die. His fingers curled into the lapels of my jacket, holding on tight as our lips moved against each other. It was a relatively quick kiss, but Alexander pulled back and smiled at me long before I wanted to stop. 

“You’re telling me you’re not always like this?” He asked, disbelieving. He took my hand and led me over to the diner excitedly. 

“Not usually,” I chuckled. “You’ve done a number on me, clearly.”

A young man greeted us as we entered the building, and I realized at that moment that both Alexander and I were very social people. We were both chatting up the man as he led us to a table and offered us some menus and their special. Both of us, not knowing anything about what they served, decided the special was probably the best way to go. The waiter left us together, sitting alone in the empty diner. Quiet music played from a sound system across the room, probably making Alexander quite a bit happier. I reached for his hand across the table and rested mine atop his. 

“Do you eat out often?” He asked me, leaning forward and resting his head against his hand. He offered a suggestive wink and a cocky smile.

“I don’t know, you’ll have to wait and see. But in all seriousness, not particularly, no. I don’t mind cooking,” I mentioned. Our legs tangled under the small table, and he chuckled a little bit. 

“Ooh, really? I might be inclined to ask for breakfast tomorrow morning,” he suggested, flipping my hand over on the table. He dragged his fingers along my palm, and it took quite a bit of effort to stop myself from pulling back. It tickled a lot, but it was also so heartwarming. 

“It’d be my pleasure.” A few minutes later, the waiter from before walked over with two plates of food - a nice smelling soup, a hunk of freshly baked bread, and a little salad. 

“Say, are you John Laurens?” The waiter asked before he stepped away, and I looked up, a bit shocked. 

“Yes I am,” I confirmed, sitting up a bit straighter. 

“I’ve seen some of your work, just wanted to thank you for it,” he explained, and I took a minute to realize what he meant. At first I thought, _what, have I fixed up that many cars around town?_ Before I realized he meant the protests. 

“Oh, no need to say anything of the sort. I’m not looking for recognition,” I assured him, feeling a tad awkward in the moment. I was the last person who should have eyes on me because of all of this. Once the waiter left, I looked down at my food and ran my free hand over my face. “That was embarrassing, I’m sorry.”

“What? Oh, no, John, don’t be sorry. Nothing to be embarrassed about,” he assured, squeezing my hand gently. I slid back into my chair, trying to hide a little bit. I knew I must’ve been red in the face. “Just eat, darling,” he encouraged kindly, and that made me feel even hotter. I wanted to pull my winter coat off but I also felt frozen. I pushed myself to sit up and sighed a long breath out, taking a spoonful of my soup. I forgot about all my troubles as Alexander went back to dragging his fingers against my palm and forearm. 

We chatted about ourselves and how much we liked each other for the next hour or so as we ate, and he’d get me so distracted that I’d forget my food was even sitting in front of me. When the waiter finally came back over and asked about our bill, I tried to insist that I’d pay, but Alexander thought it would be best if we split it down the middle - “we’re both out here to treat each other, let’s keep it even.” I figured I definitely wouldn’t be able to convince him otherwise so we settled for separate bills. 

Once we paid, we headed out of the small building and out into the snow. It was getting darker now, but not dark enough for the street lights to come back on. Alexander and I walked back to my car, hand in hand. Once we got back to the car, I walked over to the passenger side and went to open his door for him, but he stopped me. 

He put one hand on my hip and pressed my back up against the side of the car. 100 thousand dollars for this car, a combination of inheritance, college tuition, and years of work, yet I couldn’t care less if I got shoved up against it. 

“I can’t tell if you’re even trying but you’re very good at getting me all worked up,” he mumbled into my neck, pressing a kiss there. I was surprised he was suddenly like this because I’d been rather tame all day, with a few passing comments that might get him interested. Nothing enough for this. 

“I didn’t know,” I mentioned quietly, bringing a hand up to stroke his hair. It was so soft under my fingers and his short beard scratched my skin when he gave me attention. “Haha, babe, uh, public,” I told him, glancing around. 

“Hmm? You’re not into that?” He asked, lifting his head up. He pressed his lips against mine. I sighed out a breath and returned the kiss, melting in his hands. Really, all he had to do was be as gentle as he is now and I’d let him fuck me right here right now, but he paused, pulling back. “John?”

“Mm, yeah, no, home please,” I requested, and he backed up from me, nodding his head towards the car. I took another long breath and pulled my shirt down to hide my boner as I climbed into the drivers side. “My place?”

“Absolutely. Gotta meet your cat anyways,” he chuckled as I plugged my keys into the ignition. 

“Well, after you talk to her we can lock her in another room and you’re going to rail me,” I mumbled, shifting awkwardly in my seat. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Alexander sized me up, giving me a long up-down look. 

“How good are you at paying attention?” He asked curiously, and I frowned slightly. 

“If you’re asking me how good I am at driving, the answer is very,” I told him, and he smiled a cocky grin. “What’re you planning?” 

“Oh, nothing,” he lied as he reached his hand over and planted it between my thighs. He pressed a gentle pressure against my dick and I sighed out, feeling all hot and bothered. “Keep your eyes on the road,” he encouraged, squeezing his hand gently. I mumbled out a little moan at the feeling, sliding back into my seat.

“Alexander, if I total my car because of you you’re going to have to move to another country and change your name,” I threatened lowly, biting back another embarrassing noise. 

“Mmm, I think it’s worth it,” he mentioned, running his thumb against where the head of my dick pressed against the fabric of my jeans. I stared straight ahead, following the familiar route home. I was so glad we weren’t all that far away, otherwise I might have had to pull over and climb into the backseat. Alexander was the first person I’ve ever known that I’d let do that in my car, so he’d better believe he’s a lucky son of a bitch. I dug my nails into the steering wheel and focused on driving for the next few minutes, Alexander’s hand keeping a steady pressure on my dick. 

I reached down and pressed his hand down a bit harder, trying to get a little bit more friction. He tsked at me and brushed my hand away. “Both hands on the wheel, John.” I swallowed hard and brought my hand back up to the wheel reluctantly. A smile touched his face when I followed his orders. I wanted to do what he said, knew he’d be happy with me if I did. Maybe I’d get rewarded for it eventually. 

“Alexander,” I mumbled, wishing he’d give me a little bit more than he was. “C’mon, you can do better than that.” He dragged his hand away, the fleeting presses of his fingertips leaving me having a mini meltdown. 

“That’s not asking me very nicely. Where are your manners? You were awfully well behaved earlier,” he teased, bringing his hands up behind his head. I couldn’t help the little disappointed whine that escaped my mouth. “Aww, getting all pouty, hmm? Can’t get off without me?”

“Shut up,” I mumbled, pulling into the driveway in front of my condo. I wrenched my keys out of the ignition far rougher than I ever had before and climbed out quickly, locking the door behind me. The sun had gone down by now, the cloudy sky dark above us. I’d forgotten to turn the outside light on before I left, and I watched Alexander wander carefully up to the door as I locked the car door on his side. 

I jogged up to the door where Alexander was waiting and found another key on my key ring, pushing it into the almost frozen up lock. Alexander came up behind me and grabbed my hips, pulling me back against him. His rock hard cock pressed against my ass as I fiddled with the keys in the lock, trying desperately to get it open. When the lock finally clicked open I pushed the door open roughly and led Alexander in. 

“Relax, dearest, take your time,” Alexander cooed while I kicked my boots off and flipped a light switch. Lieutenant came prancing into the hallway and I sighed as Alexander awed at her, beckoning her over as I took his jacket from him. “Well hello, aren’t you adorable?” He asked her, picking the cat up off the ground. Lieutenant meowed up at him as I waited patiently at the opening that led to the main part of the condo. 

“Alexander,” I whined out, aching to tear all my clothing off and get planted into the couch in the next room over. 

“Hmm?” He responded idly, glancing up at me as he scratched Lieutenant’s belly. 

“Please?” I asked quietly, twisting my hands in front of me, trying to distract myself. “Please sir?” I tried, hoping it might just work. He stared at me with raised eyebrows and set Lieutenant down on the hardwood floors. 

“Lead the way,” he urged, nodding towards the doorway I was leaning against. I pushed myself up and took his hand, heading into the living room. He glanced around, mentioning, “nice place you’ve got.”

“Get used to it, you should stay a while,” I offered, leading him upstairs. The cat called up the stairs but I ignored her, heading over to my room. Once Alexander was in, I shut the door behind him. He took a moment to get familiar with the room, and his slow, calm, languid movements made me antsy.

I sighed out impatiently and took his face between my hands, dragging him into a heated, open mouthed kiss. He hummed against my lips and grabbed my hips roughly, turning me and shoving me up against the cold wall. I squeaked out a little whine and hummed out, “keep handling me like that and I might bite, Papi.”

“If you meant that as a threat it’s not working,” Alexander chuckled, lowering his mouth down to the side of my neck. He slipped his hand up under my loose hoodie, coasting it along my cold skin. He pushed my shirt up and pulled it over my shoulders, leaving my bare chest to be attacked by the chilly air. The cold went away once Alexander shed his own shirt and pressed his body up against mine, his searing hot skin flush with mine. “Oh you are just covered in freckles,” he noticed, dragging his fingers down my sides gently, pulling a giggle out of me. 

“You like them?” I scratched my fingernails down his shoulder blades, causing him to rest his forehead against my shoulder. He pressed his lips to the small patch of soft skin between my shoulder and my underarm, biting gently at it with his front teeth. 

“Very much so,” he spoke against my skin. He reached up with both his hands, pushing them into my hair carefully. He fished out my hair tie without tugging even once, and my mass of hair fell down onto my shoulders. He nuzzled his face into my freed hair, sighing out happily. “Your hair, too. Beautiful.”

He ground his hips against mine in a slow rhythm, causing me to tilt my head back and knock my skull against the wall, a satisfied groan leaving my chest. “Papi, please,” I mumbled out, holding onto his shoulders tightly. 

“Please what, baby boy?” I felt helpless hearing him call me that. 

“Please take care of me,” I requested, and he smiled a genuine smile to me. 

“Anything for you,” he assured, bending down slightly to pick me up. I giggled and rested a hand against his chest before I was tossed onto my bed. I sank into the memory foam mattress and realized I probably should’ve made my bed before I left earlier. Alexander didn’t seem to mind though, looking down at me with an interested expression. He unbuttoned his jeans and kicked them off, showing the outline of his cock against his underwear. He climbed onto the bed and looked up at me as he unbuckled my belt. “You’re so beautiful like this,” he told me, leaning forward to press a kiss to my stomach. He pulled my belt out of its loops and slipped my jeans off too, ditching them on the floor with his own. 

“And you’re so handsome, Papi,” I returned, reaching down to pull my aching dick out of my briefs. I gave myself a few strokes to reduce the discomfort while he pulled my briefs all the way off. He sat back for a moment, watching with half lidded eyes as I pleasured myself. A little moan escaped my mouth, which brought him back to reality. He pushed my hand away, replacing it with his own slow, rhythmical pumps. I couldn’t keep myself from being so vocal, moaning out praises and requests for a little bit more for what felt like the next eternity but was only a few minutes. 

Alexander’s lips moved across my chest and ribs, leaving pale hickeys littering my skin. I tangled my hands into his hair when he pressed his tongue to one of my sensitive nipples, leaving me twitching under his touch. He smiled whenever I’d make a noise he particularly liked, offering his well picked words of praise and encouragement. I couldn’t get over how gentle he was, how kind he was being to me. No malicious intent, no want to take and take and not give anything back. 

“Where do you hide your lube, baby boy?” He asked quietly, pushing himself up to speak into my ear. He nibbled on my earlobe gently, his hot tongue darting out against it. 

“Second drawer, that side,” I indicated, nodding towards the nightstand. He climbed off of me and reached into the drawer, rummaging around. 

“Which one do you want?” He continued curiously.

“Not the tingly one, please. It’s too much for me,” I told him, resting my hands on my chest as I waited. 

“You sure? I’m sure you could handle it, you’re tough,” he encouraged kindly, looking back at me, but I shook my head. 

“Please no, Papi. Not this time,” I pleaded, and he nodded slightly.

“Another time, then,” he decided, taking out the mostly empty bottle of lube. He climbed back over to me and sat between my legs again, nudging them apart. He popped the cap of the lube open and I pushed myself up so I could rest my head against my pile of pillows. He shifted forward again and looked up at me as he spread some of the lube on three of his fingers. I took a breath and relaxed as best I could as he brought his hand down between my legs. His cold, slick fingers rubbed gentle circles against my entrance, and I couldn’t stop the loud gasp that escaped me. Once the lube warmed up a little bit, I found the feeling to be so nice yet nowhere near enough. 

“Papi, please,” I requested, moving my hips towards him as best I could. 

“Please what, baby boy?” He encouraged, his fingers still teasing me, making me twitch and whine. 

“Please, fingers, please,” I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest and pouting. 

“Mmm, only if you stop being so moody,” he decided, but he slipped a finger inside of me, pulling a moan out of me immediately. The stretch of just one finger was familiar yet something I hadn’t felt in a long while, but I definitely missed it. It being him made it even better. He wasn’t a one night stand and neither of us were drunk, we just liked each other enough to need to indulge. I curled my fingers into the bed sheets below me as he added a second finger next to the first, scissoring them apart. I let out a high pitched whine, rolling my hips to get a little bit more. 

“Too slow, too slow,” I told him, writhing around uselessly. 

“Patience, darling, we’ve got plenty of time,” he cooed softly, using his free hand to stroke my dick slowly. 

“I might not,” I warned, already feeling the knot in my stomach tighten. 

“You’re not going to come until I say you can, alright?” He spoke in a lower voice, one that sent chills down my spine. That, combined with the third finger he pushed into me, had me moaning rather loud considering it was just a few fingers. 

“I can’t really control that, Papi,” I pointed out, and he clicked his tongue in response, slowing both his hands. I let out a long whine, feeling the beginnings of tears form in my eyes. 

“You can. I know you can. Be a good boy like you have been all day and do this for me, okay?” He requested, his praise going straight to my dick. 

“Yes Papi,” I agreed mindlessly, as he continued to slide his fingers in and out of me. I wanted so badly to ask him to stop, for him to just fuck me, but I wanted him to be happy with me. So, instead, I just waited it out, revelling in the pleasure I was receiving. I stopped trying to hold back my moans, and that seemed to get him even more riled up. He took his hand off my dick so he could pull his underwear off, touching himself instead. “Mmh, you like when I’m loud, Papi?”

“So much, my baby boy, so much. Such a beautiful voice you’ve got,” he assured, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. I watched him take heavy, slow breaths, his chest moving up with every inhale. He wasn’t exactly muscular, but he wasn’t scrawny either. Just perfectly in between, a little soft on the edges yet able to pick me up, clearly. He finally pulled his fingers out of me, leaving me empty and pouty, but he was already slathering some more lube onto his rock hard dick. I couldn’t stop my smile, cracking across my face like the Grand Canyon. 

“Papi’s gonna gut me, right?” I asked as he lifted my hips up into his lap. My chest welled with excitement, finding it a bit hard to breathe as I anticipated what was next. 

“As long as you last long enough without coming,” he agreed, pressing the head of his dick against my stretched entrance. I reached out with a hand, closing my fingers a few times to indicate that I wanted his hand. He smiled lovingly at me and wrapped his fingers between mine, holding my hand gently as he slowly slid himself into me. I hissed out in pain for the first few moments, squeezing his hand as hard as I could. Alexander carefully leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my cheek, where a few tears rolled down. “Shh, you’re okay, you know you’re okay,” he whispered reassuringly, staying stock still as he waited for me to relax. I took a few long breaths before nodding to him slightly. 

“Slow,” I requested, and he didn’t sit up fully before he began to move his hips in a very slow and steady pace. It still stung for the first few thrusts, but he stayed right there with me, whispering sweet praises into my ear and squeezing my hand gently. After a little bit of movement and adjusting, I became quite the moaning mess under Alexander, which encouraged him to sit up so he could get a better angle. He kept ahold of my hand the whole time, keeping me steady and focused. 

I tried to keep back from the edge as long as I could, but every one of my nerves was alight, my body encouraging me to finish. “Aah, Papi,” I groaned out, my back arching uncontrollably. “Please, please, I’m so close, don’t stop.”

“Wait,” he spoke kindly yet with authority. I sighed out in exasperation, my thighs shaking on either side of Alexander’s hips. “Not quite yet, darling. Just a little longer.” He slowed his hips down, leaving me aching for sweet release. He brought the hand he held up and pressed a kiss to the back of it, and even the nerves in my hands tingled at that. 

“I can’t -” I cried, trying to keep myself held together. 

“You can, you can,” he assured, rutting his hips up against mine. I gasped and let out a loud moan, wondering how the ever loving fuck he expected me to keep myself when he did that. I did, though. I held onto every fiber of my being, knowing he’d say I could finish soon. He had to. He knew I couldn’t keep going forever, especially when it’d been so long since I’d even done something like this. He leaned over me and hit the perfect spot, leaving me breathless and a moaning mess. “Okay,” he whispered out into my ear. He pulled the majority of the way out before slamming back in, hitting the exact same spot. 

I didn’t try to wait any longer. I just relaxed and my back arched up as I came onto my stomach, leaving me gasping for my breath. I managed to utter out his name as it all happened, and that seemed to push him over the edge too; my insides filled up with warmth and he dropped his head down onto my chest. 

“Beautiful, so beautiful,” he babbled mindlessly. Our hands were still connected, and I brought my free one up to pat his head gently, still trying to catch my breath and calm down. “So perfect, so good for me, waiting for me.”

“Just for you, Papi,” I sighed out, and he moved to sit up. He slowly pulled out and I hissed a bit at the sensitivity. He brushed a few curls of my hair off my forehead, where they were stuck with sweat. 

“Where abouts can I find something to clean you up with?” He asked, leaning forward so he could share a loving kiss with me. 

“Down the hall and to the left,” I directed, and he stood up on wobbly legs, wandering out of the room. I laid there in bed, trying to slow my heart rate as I waited for him to return to me. When he came back, he flicked the lights off so all that illuminated the room was the tranquil moonlight spilling through the window. He held a small, black, damp washcloth and sat down next to me, running the cool cloth against my stomach, wiping away my mess. 

“Lovely,” he said, looking at me with half lidded eyes. “You’re lovely. Everything about you.”

“So are you; my favourite,” I mumbled out sluggishly. I tried to think of some better words but my mind was too jumbled. He folded up the little towel and tossed it into the pile of our discarded clothing on the floor. He laid down next to me and pulled one of my bunched up blankets at the end of the bed up to cover us, draping his arm over top of me as well. I wrapped both my legs around one of his and nuzzled my face into his chest, feeling sleep tug at my mind. Alexander hummed quietly, running his hand up and down my back slowly. For a few moments I wondered if it would be too quiet for him, but he seemed so relaxed next to me, so ready to sleep himself. I fell into a dreamless sleep, wrapped in blankets and strong arms and all the love I could ask for. 


	2. The First Proper Date (Alexander + John)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This shot comes right after the first one, but there aren’t many references to it if you have not read it. Heads up though! It’s not finished and may not be for a long period, but there is a chunk of smut in the middle if you wish to read it :)

#  _Alexander Hamilton - Winter 201X_

#  I woke up to John’s cat meowing at me, nuzzling her head into my shoulder. I pulled my arm up off John’s waist and ran a finger under the cat’s chin, but she kept meowing at me. 

“What?” I asked quietly, noticing the pale light coming through the window. It must’ve been somewhere between 8 and 10 by now. The man buried into my chest mumbled against my skin, lifting his head to look up at me. I felt the blood rush back to my arm that had been under his head and I stretched it slightly. 

“Oh, she’s mad you stole her spot,” he chuckled, wrapping his arms around me tightly. “Just ignore her.” He pressed his lips to my chest and I twirled a curl of his fluffy hair around my fingers. 

“Do you think she’ll ever forgive me?” I asked jokingly, returning his tight hug. I hummed out and kissed his freckled forehead. 

“Maybe if you’re lucky.” He sat up and stretched his arms up, showing a few faded hickeys on his sides. He looked so beautiful like that, his perfectly imperfect skin all marked up because of me. He groaned out happily and dropped his hands back down into his lap.

“I was lucky last night,” I pointed out, running my fingers down his spine. “How’s your back?”

“Not too bad. A little achey but not horrible,” he explained, turning to look down at me. He sighed out a long breath, gazing at me with half lidded eyes. His shoulders relaxed. “I can't believe you’re even still here. I was worried you’d leave in the night.”

“Not a chance,” I assured, sitting up next to him and putting my arms around him. “John, I really like you. I want to stay.” 

“Good. I need you around,” he dismissed, sounding a tad embarrassed. I smiled and leaned forward to kiss the tip of his nose, earning a little giggle. 

“You’re adorable, sweetheart,” I told him, catching his dry, slightly cracked up lips in my own. He hummed out against my mouth and I could feel his lips curve into a content smile. He climbed to sit in my lap facing me, both of us still completely naked from last night, but it didn’t get me aroused. I just wanted to hold him, to worship his beautiful body, make him feel loved.

He held my face between his hands and kissed the top of my head, relaxing into my arms. “You make me feel so safe,” he spoke quietly, resting his head on my shoulder. Our hands linked between us and it was quiet, just our slow breathing, both of us trying to push the sleep away. 

“I’m honoured to be yours,” I admitted, trailing my eyes along his shoulders, where his dark curls of hair spilled over. Someday, I’d sit down and try to count all his freckles. It might take eternity but it would be worth it - eternity staring at his beautiful body could never get boring. He shifted against me and met my gaze, smiling slightly. 

“Breakfast?” He offered, and it wasn’t something I could turn down.

“Please.” He climbed out of my lap and pulled his hair back, reaching around his wrists to find he was missing his hair tie. He glanced back at me, shooting his eyes around the bed quickly in search of a tie, and I realized I had it wrapped around my own wrist from last night. I pulled it off and held it around my thumb and between my thumb and pointer finger on my other hand, flicking it towards John. It bounced off his thigh and landed on the floor, causing him to laugh a little bit. He leaned over to pick it up and he finally got his hair out of his face, tied back in a loose ponytail. 

I watched him walk over to the tall floor to ceiling mirrors on the wall near the door, which he pushed open to reveal a closet. He pulled on a hoodie that was big on him, falling to his thighs, and a pair of underwear, deciding that was modest enough. He tossed me a grey shirt and a pair of sweatpants, mentioning, “they might be a bit big on you.”

I slipped the shirt on and he was right, it was a bit loose, but it didn’t bother me. By the looks of it, neither of us were leaving the house today anyways, so it didn’t really matter what we looked like. The sweatpants’ legs were a tad long too, which made me wonder why he’d like clothes that were so big on him. He was about the same height as me, so he’d definitely be tripping over such long pant legs. 

I followed him out of the room and into the bathroom down the hall, where he bent down to search through some cupboards. “I’m pretty sure I have a new toothbrush around here somewhere. Wanted to keep one in case someone decided they wanted to stay longer than a few hours,” he mentioned, pushing some things around. I heard him knock over a plastic bottle inside. “Ah, here we are.” He pulled out a white and red toothbrush that was still in its packaging handing it over to me. I pried it open as he took his own toothbrush out of the cabinet above the sink. 

We brushed our teeth lazily, making fun of each other as we did. “Oh, I have an online meeting with the council about organizing a few things at 5,” he told me, wiping his mouth off with his sleeve. He sounded a bit monotone, like he wasn’t too interested about talking to anyone but me today, but he offered me a tired smile. 

“I’ll make sure to remind you,” I assured him, placing my new toothbrush next to his in the cabinet. I glanced in the mirror on the cabinet to see my hair sticking out every which way, but not nearly as much as John’s. 

“Here, you probably want a shower,” he mentioned, pushing the glass door to the square shower open. “This way’s cold and this way’s hot,” he directed, pointing at the handle. “Uhm… this probably wouldn’t make your hair fall out, I’m sure.” He picked up a bottle of shampoo from the small ledge in the shower, flipping it around to read the back. The front of the bottle had a big label saying it was for curly hair, but he seemed satisfied that it wouldn’t cause any harm after glancing at the back. “Yeah you’ll be fine. Towels are hanging there,” he continued, pointing at the towel rack next to the sink. “I’ll go make you something to eat.” And with that, he turned, a smile still touching his lips, and began walking out of the room. 

“Oh, could you grab me my phone? It should be in my jacket pocket downstairs,” I requested, taking the small hairbrush off the counter and pulling it through my hair carefully. 

“Of course.” He slipped out of the room and I could hear his cat chase him down the stairs. It was dead quiet in the room, which made me a tad unsettled, but I knew he’d be back in no more than a minute. It just made me a bit paranoid, and I found myself glancing around in search of both nothing and everything at the same time. I kept at brushing my hair, trying to distract myself. 

My ray of sunshine peeked back into the room, a smile worth a thousand words stuck to his face, scrunching his freckled cheeks up. That sight never failed to make me the happiest man in the world, and he set my phone on the countertop gently. 

“Take your time,” he told me, closing the door again. I set the hairbrush down and turned on some quiet music on my phone, just to keep my brain on track. I shed the clothes that I’d only been wearing for a few minutes, twisting the handle in the shower towards the right for hot water. The water actually had pressure, thankfully, a nice change from my shower at my apartment. 

I waited for the water to heat up and pulled a towel off the rack, laying it on the counter so I could reach it easily when I was done. I stepped into the shower and the hot water hit my chest, a comfortable warmth wrapping around me. I decided to do as John had said, to take my time, simply passing the time by basking in the warm steam. 

I hummed to the song playing on my phone as I pulled some of the shampoo John had offered to me through my hair, making sure to get every strand. It had a nice, sweet smell that I became quite fond of. I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair, threw in some conditioner, and lathered myself up in the soap sitting on the shelf in the shower. After quite a long span of time, I decided it had been long enough and I wanted to see John’s beautiful face again, to hear his voice, watch him act like the excited little party animal he seemed to be. 

I made sure I was rid of all the soap and conditioner on me before stepping out onto the fluffy mat just outside the shower. I flipped the handle down, the water turning off, and I picked up the towel I had sat on the counter, wiping my face off on it. I dried myself off, pulled my borrowed clothing back on, and headed downstairs. As soon as I left the bathroom I caught the most hunger inducing smell coming from the kitchen. Pancakes, maybe. Or something similar, at least. 

I walked into the kitchen and my gaze immediately went to John, not the plate of food placed on the round table he was sat at. He had his head rested in the crook of his elbow on the table, and his pretty grey-green eyes looked up at me like I was made of a billion stars.

“You’re the most handsome man I’ve ever seen,” he mentioned, lifting his head up. 

“Not too bad yourself,” I returned, sitting across the table from him. Between us sat a plate of golden French toast, an empty plate sitting in front of each of us. “Smells amazing.” I stabbed my fork into one of the pieces of toast and lifted it onto my plate.

“Thank you,” he smiled, taking a piece himself. I popped the cap of the syrup open and drizzled a generous amount onto my whole plate, and I took a few pieces of fruit out of the little bowl he had set out. “I hope you like it,” he mentioned before I took my first bite, and god did I. It was sweet and perfect and the greatest breakfast I’ve ever had in my whole life. A noise that would definitely embarrass me in the bedroom escaped me, and John’s smile lit up even more than before. “That’s so fucking good,” I complimented, already taking another bite.

“If only you could make those sounds in bed,” he joked, watching me intently as he took a bite himself. 

“Don’t test your luck,” I shot back lightheartedly, knowing very well that I would never let myself do that. No, John was the one that made the pretty, squeaky noises of pleasure, and it would stay like that. 

“It’d be boring if I didn’t,” he chuckled, not looking down at his food as he took another bite. “Besides, a man can dream.” We continued chatting as we ate, and once all of the delicious food was gone, he took my plate from me and brought it over to the sink with his own. I picked up the bowl that once held fruit and our empty glasses, bringing them over to him as he rinsed the plates off. “I’ll take care of everything, make yourself comfortable.” 

“I’d feel most comfortable helping you clean up,” I mentioned, returning the bottle of syrup to the refrigerator, where I found an open space in the door. 

“It’s alright, babe, I promise,” he assured, setting each clean dish in the right side of the sink. I wandered over to him and put my hands on his hips, pulling him back against me. He continued to wash away at the dishes, so I tried to make myself useful and attached my lips to his neck, biting gently. His hair tickled me under my chin, so I reached up to brush it away, keeping my hand tangled there. “Enjoying yourself back there?”

“Mhmm,” I mumbled against his skin, running my tongue along the hickey that began to form. I wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed him slightly, inhaling deeply. I wasn’t exactly hard, less than a semi, but I couldn’t stop myself from grinding against his ass. He laughed a little bit and pushed his hips back against mine, keeping his focus on the dishes in front of him. I peeked over his shoulder as he dropped the last cup into the other side of the sink, letting all the dishes air dry. 

“Alright, I’m gonna jump in the shower,” he decided, backing up against me. He turned his head so he could press a gentle kiss to my lips. 

“You should let me brush your hair out after,” I requested. I couldn’t get the idea of pulling each of his curls apart so gently that it didn’t hurt him. If anything, it would feel nice to him, gentle hands tugging carefully at his hair, scratching at his scalp. My pulse raised at the thought of it all.

“I guess I can allow that,” he chuckled, walking out of my arms. I missed the heat and weight of his body against mine, but I let him go. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs. “I’ll be back in a few minutes, do whatever you like.” He wandered upstairs and I headed into the living room, sitting myself on the couch. 

Lieutenant lifted her head up from where she was laid on the back of the couch, and I offered her a little pat. She was pretty cute, but my standards had increased dramatically over the past few days. I flicked on the tv across the room and relaxed into the couch cushions, trying to find something decent to watch. Of course, daytime television sucks, so I just picked some random home improvement show. 

After a long ten minutes, John came back downstairs, hair still soaking wet and plastered to his forehead. He held the hairbrush I had used earlier this morning and a pick in one of his hands. I just kept getting more and more attracted to him every time I saw him. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was weighed down with water as he smiled down at me. 

“Here, sit,” I beckoned, patting my lap. My dick had calmed down at this point but lord knows it wasn’t going to stay like that. He climbed into my lap and leaned back into me, his cold hair leaving wet spots on my shirt. He handed me the brush and the pick, leaning forward so I could reach all his hair. 

I threaded my fingers through a section of curls, peeling it away from the rest of his hair. I started at the bottom with the pick, slowly and carefully pulling the knots apart. I frowned every time a single strand of hair snapped, my heart breaking a little bit. It didn’t seem to bother John; he hummed happily every time I tugged a thick curl a little too hard. He wiggled his hips against mine every so often, and I could tell he was doing it on purpose. Looking down, I could see my semi hard dick pressing up against his ass.

“You’re so gentle with me,” he teased in a squeaky voice, but I ignored him, continuing through his hair methodically. For the next hour or so, John scrolled through his phone as I picked through his hair, the quiet noise of the tv playing in the background. Once I could get my hands through his hair without finding any knots, his hair had dried for the most part. 

I buried my hands in the top of his hair and scratched at his scalp earning a long, low hum. “Mmm, fucking - ugh,” he choked out, sounding very overwhelmed. 

“Clearly you don’t get this very often,” I noticed, his back arching when my fingers slowed against his scalp. 

“Never,” he answered, groaning in complete pleasure. I pulled my hands out of his hair and he let out a beautiful high pitched whine, very similar to the ones I heard last night. 

“Here, get up,” I urged, and he reluctantly stood, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout. I moved to lay lengthwise on the couch, gesturing for him to lie down on my chest. He draped himself over me, resting his head on my chest. I dug my hands into his hair again and went back to scratching gently, and he hummed into my chest. He reached over to the coffee table and took the remote, scanning through channels for a little bit. He stopped on a movie that I didn’t recognize, but I don’t think he paid too much attention to it. 

After a few minutes, I realized John had stopped responding to my fingers and was completely asleep. I pulled one of my hands out of his hair and stroked his back gently, feeling his body rise and fall with his slow breaths. I let out a long, content sigh. I was unable to describe how I was feeling in that moment, but it was overwhelming, a heaviness gripping at my lungs and stopping me from breathing - like if I breathed, he’d wake up and tell me to get out and never come back. 

For the next long while, I looked through my phone and caught bits and pieces of the movie that was playing. I made sure to keep track of time, making sure it didn’t get too late into the afternoon, since John had that meeting thing he had to do. 

After the movie we had been watching finished and I watched a few episodes of a cooking show, John lifted his head up and mumbled slightly. 

“Hello, sleepy head,” I greeted quietly, stroking my hand across the top of his head. 

“Mmph,” he groaned, moving to sit between my legs. He wiped his mouth off and I noticed the puddle of drool on my shirt, but I just thought it was adorable. “What time is it?” He asked, rubbing his eyes. I sat up and ran my hands along his pale thighs, glancing at my phone screen. 

“Half past four,” I told him, and he mumbled out a curse. 

“We’ve done nothing today,” he pointed out. 

“So?” I rubbed small circles into his thighs with my thumbs, his underwear riding up his thighs even further. “I enjoyed every bit of it.”

“I did too,” he agreed, clearing his throat. He ran a hand through his hair, his eyebrows raising once he realized that he didn’t hit any knots. “I think it’s been a decade since I could do that.”

“Get used to it, it’ll probably become a daily thing,” I chuckled, leaning forward and catching his lips in a kiss. His lips still tasted sweet from breakfast somehow, and I couldn’t help but slip my tongue into his mouth in search of that beautiful taste. He breathed out a little moan, wrapping his arms around my neck and keeping me close. 

“I could get used to everything you do,” he assured me, standing on his knees so he could move closer. I ran my hands up from his thighs and grabbed two handfuls of his ass, squeezing roughly. 

“Mmm, you should let me rim you,” I suggested, and his face went beet red at that. 

“ _ Alexander, _ ” he said in a scolding tone, but he was smiling as he tried to hide in his hair. 

“What, you’re telling me that doesn’t sound mighty enticing to you?” I asked, knowing he was interested. 

“I mean, obviously it does, but I’ve gotta be seen by people in a half hour and you’ll tear me apart if I let you do that,” he pointed out, and I knew he was right but it would be worth it. 

“It won’t take long,” I promised, slipping a hand underneath his briefs. I rubbed the tip of my finger around his asshole, earning a low moan. 

“Alexander please just wait, it’ll be embarrassing if they can tell,” he complained, biting down on his lip hard. 

“Who cares if they can?” I asked, stopping the movement of my finger. He whined quietly, pushing himself back into my hand. 

“I might get kicked out.” I sighed and pulled my hand out of his underwear, leaning back into the arm of the couch. 

“You won’t,” I assured, putting my arms behind my head. He rolled back and laid the other way along the couch, crossing his arms and staring me down. 

“I’d call you a tease but it’s all me,” he sighed, climbing off the couch and stretching his arms up. He turned to look at me and pushed his hair back. “Do I look decent?”

“Far more than decent,” I assured him, giving him a lingering once over. “‘S not like you need pants anyways.”

“I’m putting on pants just in case,” he decided, pulling his hoodie down slightly. 

“Don’t, it’ll make my job a little easier afterwards,” I chuckled, and he huffed out a breath, shaking his head yet smiling. 

“Fine,” he mumbled, turning and heading for the stairs. 

“By the way, your ass looks hot,” I mentioned, and he snorted, not turning back to look at me. He hiked his hoodie up and pulled his underwear up further, the fabric stretching tight against his ass. He walked up the stairs without another word and I hated how he knew how to rile me up already. I sighed and laid my head back into the arm of the couch, gazing at the tv for a while but not paying any attention. I expected John to come back downstairs sooner rather than later, but after 45 minutes or so had passed, I decided I was bored and missed him.

I stood up and turned the tv off, heading up the stairs slowly, trying to limit the noise I made. When I got up I peeked into the bedroom but found it empty. He must’ve been in the room at the end of the hallway that I hadn’t seen yet. I walked over and found the door slightly ajar, and I could listen in to the conversation John was having over Skype. 

“That area gets really icy this time of year, though,” John mentioned, and an older woman responded to him. 

“Fair. We could always salt it the days before, however,” she offered. I pushed the door open slightly and John looked up from his screen to regard me. It was dark in the room, the curtains drawn over the single window. The dim glow from John’s desktop computer outlined his features. He mouthed  _ what?  _ to me, and I could hear a few other people go on with their conversation.  _ Nothing,  _ I responded, stepping into the room and closing the door. He looked back to his computer screen and added a bit of input to the conversation before falling silent again. 

I lowered myself down and crawled over so I could fit under his desk. I peeked up at him and his eyebrows drew together as he hid his face from the camera.  _ If you get me caught I’m killing you,  _ he threatened as I fished his dick out of his underwear. It didn’t take long for it to harden under my touch, as he’d already gotten pretty worked up throughout the day. 

“Slide forward,” I whispered, and he did as I asked, sinking down into his chair so his hips were hanging off of it. I pulled his underwear all the way off and slotted myself between his legs, bringing my mouth down so I could kiss the head of his dick. I heard his breath hitch and looked up at him, his gaze trained blankly on the screen in front of him. I took the head of John’s cock in my mouth, running my tongue along it in circular motions. He brought a hand up to his mouth, hiding the smile touching his face from his peers. I sucked gently on the tip of his dick for a moment, which caused him to reach down and root his hand deep in my hair, tightening his grip. 

He brought his hand away from his mouth and I heard his mouse slide across his mousepad, which made me pull my mouth up off him. “Don’t mute yourself,” I warned, near silent. He froze for a second before bringing his hand back to his mouth and trying his best to relax. I took a breath and pushed my mouth down to the base of his dick, at which point John was asked a question. What the question was was beyond me but John’s croaky, shaky answer caught my attention. 

“Uh, yeah, sounds… sounds like a plan,” he uttered out, blushing brightly. I’m surprised nobody pointed it out - or that nobody mentioned the little squeak that escaped John as I hollowed my cheeks out around him. I brought my hand up to gently rub at his asshole, which pulled a quiet gasp out of him. I wanted to reach up and urge him to take my fingers in his mouth, but I wasn’t  _ trying  _ to embarrass him. Just wanted to play a game of pleasure and worry. 

When he kicked me gently, I pulled off him and brought my hand away. That resulted in another little whine as he bit into his sleeve to muffle it. I’d been under the impression that his whining and squeaking was mostly for show, but that clearly wasn’t the case. My beautiful baby boy was just that needy. 

Using the hand that was in my hair, he tried to urge my head forward but I stayed stock still. 

“Use your words, baby boy,” I told him, and he pressed his lips together tightly. After a few moments of quiet, the conversation on the other end of the line started up again and he whispered down to me. 

“Please, Papi, please,” he pleaded, completely red in the face. His soft hand pushed my head forwards again but I continued to stay away, seeing how far he would go with this. He sighed out in frustration and mumbled out nearly silent, “I need your mouth on me, Papi, anywhere you want.”

“What was that, Laurens?” Someone on his computer asked, and he completely panicked, sitting up as straight as he could with his hips still off the chair, eyes wide and alert. 

“Uh, I said I think we need another month of planning. Then it’ll be warm and we can pick anywhere we want,” he lied, his voice still bouncy with fear. I shifted to sit fully, my legs stretching out under his spinning chair. I could get my head low enough now, leaning down to press a kiss to his tight little asshole. John’s gasp was far too loud for his own comfort, and his knee bounced up to hit the underside of the desk. 

“You alright over there?” Someone in his meeting asked, and he nodded vigorously. 

“It’s just my cat,” he told them, resting both his knees over my shoulders. “Sorry. She’s a tad energetic today.” I put my hands on his smooth thighs, holding them down so he didn’t keep hitting his desk while I rubbed the tip of my tongue around his entrance. His thighs twitched under my grasp and his hand in my hair squeezed tightly. He seemed completely helpless like that, trying ever so hard to be quiet. I’d love to hear his voice, but the tension in the room was exciting as well, so I had to pick and choose. 

I pushed my tongue inside of him, and he squealed out a little whine, his face so goddamn red I would’ve thought he was sick had I not been between his legs, tongue fucking him. He looked so upset, which made me worry a bit. He was clearly into it though, rolling his hips against my face, but he was anxious and I could tell. I brought my face back a bit so I could speak. 

“Make an excuse so I can take care of you properly, baby boy,” I urged, and he let out a breath, a smile touching his face. He picked my hand up off his thigh and bounced his knee into his desk again. 

“Ah, fuck, sorry guys,” he apologized, his voice still a bit shaky. “My cat’s acting a bit weird, do you mind if I try to calm her down?”

“Oh, of course. We’ll see you again soon?”

“Yeah just email me whenever you need me,” he offered, and I could already tell he didn’t pay attention to anything that was in his email. “Night,” he concluded quickly, ending the call. He clicked out of his browser and leaned back into his chair, sighing loudly. “Ravish me, Papi.” 

“It’s awfully dark in here, turn on the lights,” I told him, pushing his rolling chair back so I could climb out from under his desk. 

“Mmm, a bed would be nice,” he suggested, and I guessed that was probably better for his back anyways. I stood up awkwardly, my legs tingling with numbness, and when he turned his computer off, the dark engulfed us. I found John and picked him up, his legs wrapping around my waist. 

“Oh you fit in my arms so perfectly,” I smiled into his shoulder, carrying him out of the room and to the bedroom. 

“Mmm it’s where I belong,” he responded, giggling as I laid him gently on the bed, his hips on the edge. 

“Get this off of you, it’s hiding too much,” I urged, pulling his hoodie off over his shoulders. He watched intently from where he was laying as I shed my own clothing, scanning his gaze over my body.

“Just going to stand there or what?” He asked when I got distracted by his freckles, spreading his legs wide for me. I moved to sit on the carpeted floor between his legs, returning to my previous endeavours. I slipped my tongue back into him and he groaned out, tossing his head back. 

“There you go, my baby boy, make all the noise you want,” I told him, sucking and prodding at his sensitive opening. 

“Ah, fuck, Papi,” he moaned, gripping the bedsheets under him. “Please please give me more.”

“More? I just started,” I pointed out, a little disappointed that he was trying to hurry this along. I pushed my tongue as deep into him as I could get it, and he let out a squeaky moan. 

“But I was so good for you,” he spoke through moans and whines. “Let you tease me when I was talking to people, did everything you asked me to.”

“I know you did, I know baby boy,” I assured him kindly, pulling back to kiss his inner thighs, along some of those beautiful freckles. “But you’ve gotta let me have some fun too.” He whined a bit, but went back to moaning and spitting out filthy slurs once I started tongue fucking him again, and I just loved those sounds. It was the opposite of silence - cold, scary, lonely. No, he was warm, lovely, perfect both physically and personality wise. I love him. I really, truly love him. I would be satisfied if I got to spend eternity with him. 

“Ah, Papi, please, help me come for you,” he begged in the beautiful voice of his. 

“I will soon, baby boy,” I assured him, still keeping myself busy with my tongue and his tight little entrance that was begging for my cock. 

“Can I touch myself? Please, Papi? Just a little bit, I promise,” he pleaded, no shame in his voice whatsoever. His continuous babbling made it hard for me to keep my face buried in his ass, and I pulled back to answer him. 

“Since you’ve been such a good boy for me, I suppose I can allow that.” He let out a little whoop that had me chuckling as he brought his hand down to jack himself off at a steady pace. He stopped asking for things for a little while, content with getting himself off and my tongue inside him. After I told him to put his hands behind his head so he didn’t make himself climax, he started whining and pouting again. 

“Papi, that feels really good and all, but I’m getting a tad bored,” he mentioned at one point, the tone of his voice backing up his words. I sighed and pulled my face back from his hips. 

“Fine, fine. I’ll continue another time,” I decided, moving to stand up. I grabbed the small bottle of lube that had been left on the nightstand last night, popping the cap open and squeezing some onto my cock that stood straight up simply from listening to John moan his praises. The lube was cold, but I didn’t exactly care that much. My beautiful baby boy was going to be very warm anyways. 

I took one of John’s hands in my own and lined myself up with his entrance, sliding in with little resistance. He was so tight and warm around me, and I ached to start moving, but I gave him a moment to ready himself. He seemed to be in less pain than he was last night, which made me feel a lot better. I didn’t want him to be hurt. Well, unless he wanted to be, that is. 

He gave me a nod and a smile, signalling for me to start fucking into him slowly. I liked to take it slow, to watch him fall apart and ask for more and more. His needy moans and cursing made me pick up my pace, but I never really reached the speed he was looking for. 

“Ah, Papi, give it to me rough,” he requested, bucking his hips into mine in search of more friction. 

“But you were so good today, baby boy. You’re very deserving of some nice, gentle, fulfilling sex,” I teased, knowing full well he’d get upset by it. He pushed his bottom lip out in a pout and let go of my hand, crossing his arms. 

“Fuck you, if I’ve been good, you should give me what I want,” he thought, and I paused my thrusts, earning a long whine. 

“Is that so?” I asked a bit condescendingly, though it was all a show. I actually found his pouting quite adorable. His frustration was my pleasure. “Last I checked, I was the one in charge, Laurens.”

“I could overpower you if I wanted,” he claimed, but I knew that was bullshit. I slowly started up my thrusts again, just searching for some friction for myself. 

“Says the man with a dick that he’d been begging for shoved up his ass, and if I stop moving, you whine and complain until I keep going again.” His face reddened by a few shades, but he didn’t lose his disapproving gaze. 

“Fold me in half and tear me apart, Hamilton,” he ordered, and I was almost convinced.  _ Almost  _ being the key word. 

“I think you can ask nicer than that.” I pulled out of him and he groaned, frustrated. I picked him up and positioned him in bed so his head was on the pillows and I could fit comfortably between his legs. 

“...Papi please, I… I need your cock buried deep inside me, make me scream your name, please,” John begged below me, his voice low and scratchy. I leaned over him so I could whisper into his ear, distracting him while I lined myself back up with him. 

“You know your Papi will do anything for you,” I assured him, taking his hand. “Need a safeword?”

“I would never use it but… uh, I don’t know… window?” With that, I sat back up, held his hand tight, and slammed myself into him, earning a high pitched yelp and a gasp. I pulled back and rutted into him repeatedly in a steady pace, and I could already feel myself nearing the edge. I wouldn’t finish until after he did, I wouldn’t let myself. “Oh my  _ god,  _ don’t stop, don’t,” John pleaded, and he needn’t worry about that. I probably wouldn’t have been able to stop if I wanted to, his moans and praise and arched back providing quite the experience for me. 

“You’re so goddamn beautiful like this, John, so pretty, so giving, so perfect,” I babbled mindlessly to him, the knot in my stomach tightening. John must’ve had a thing for words, for compliments, because that had him shooting thick ropes across his stomach and chest. I let out a low groan at the sight, at the sound of my name being cried out, and it only took me a few more good thrusts for me to drop off the edge and shoot my load inside my baby boy. 

“Ah, fuck,” John mumbled, his hand slipping from mine. He went limp, sinking into the mattress, a dazed smile touching his face. I pulled out and dropped down next to him, running my fingers along his chest. I brought my hand back to me, my fingers slick with John’s cum, and I made eye contact with him as I licked my fingers clean, enjoying the nice, salty taste. John went bright red at that, not saying a word, but just watching as I slowly cleared off his chest. 

“Mmm, this might be enjoyable but I could use an actual dinner,” I mentioned to him, arching my back in a stretch. “How’s a quick shower sound and I’ll order a pizza for us?” 

“Sounds fucking glorious,” he spoke into my shoulder, his face buried in his hair. I pushed myself out of bed and took a moment to steady myself before picking John up in my arms, bridal style. I carried him out into the bathroom down the hall, setting him down on his feet on the small carpet mat in front of the shower. I turned the water on, not super hot yet not freezing cold. He turned and grabbed a few towels off the rack, setting them on the counter as I tied my hair up in a ponytail so I could keep it relatively dry. John did the same, pulling his messy ponytail out and tying his hair up in what you might be able to decipher as a disaster of a bun at the top of his head. He looked adorable. 

We both stepped into the shower, John happily letting the water spill over his chest. “Y’know, and don’t let it go to your head, but you’re pretty good at fucking me senseless and treating me so well,” he commented, grabbing his bar of soap and running it along his body. I took it from him and did it for him, sliding it along his beautiful skin for a long while. 

“I’m so glad you’re happy with me,” I responded, sharing a sweet kiss with him. We helped each other freshen up, enjoying the skating of our hands across each other’s body and our sly comments about the past hour or so. After we cleaned ourselves up, we stepped out of the shower and dried off before going to find our discarded clothing from earlier. 

“Oh, fuck, I guess we have work tomorrow,” John remembered as he got dressed, and I sighed. I had completely forgotten about that, expecting to be able to spend all my time with my new boyfriend. “I’ve got clothes you can borrow. Might be a bit big on you but I doubt anyone will notice.”

“That’d be nice,” I told him. “Maybe you can drive me home after work quickly, I can pack up some clothes and simple stuff I need and bring it back here. I should probably empty out my fridge too, since I’m clearly not going to spend much time there.”

“Oh of course, I can pick you up at your office,” he agreed, following me downstairs once we were dressed. 


	3. A Rough Day Calls For Rough Sex (Alexander + John)

_  
Alexander Hamilton_

I knew John was going to be home late, but I didn’t think he would take this long. I had gotten back from work a few hours ago at this point, giving me enough time to prepare dinner, vacuum, do the dishes, and sit around and be lazy for a good hour. I wanted to call him, to check in on him, but I knew he was working and I didn’t need him getting in trouble because of me. I played with the drawstrings of my sweater nervously, getting tired of waiting. I just paid as much attention to the television as I could, but daytime broadcasting sucks ass. 

It was dark when the front door opened, and in stumbled an upset looking John. His hair was a little more disorderly than normal, obvious that his hands had been dug into his scalp, and he was flushed red, a frustrated look on his beautiful face. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” I told him, pushing myself up off the couch so I could wander over to him. I pulled him into a hug, hoping it would brighten his mood a bit. 

“Three! Three asshole clients, each with a separate car, all telling me off for doing my job! ‘Oh, my car doesn’t need an oil change,’ yes bitch it does, I’m the expert. ‘Well I only came to get my winter tires off!’ Mhmm right and it’s my job to fix your damn car piss off,” he ranted, stepping back from me. He kicked his shoes off and I pulled his jacket off his shoulders, hanging it next to the door. 

“Oh, that’s awful babe,” I sympathized, hating to see him so upset. I kissed his forehead, earning a little mumble. 

“I fucking hate my job,” he groaned, falling against me. I ran one hand along his back and the other stroked his hair gently. 

“You don’t, you love your job. Just hate the people,” I reminded him, leading him into the kitchen. “Dinner is nearly ready, I just need to throw it on the stove for a half hour.” I moved to open the fridge, where the prepared food was, but he stopped me. He grabbed my face between both his hands and dragged me into a heated kiss, one particularly full of biting and growling on his end. 

“Dinner can wait, I can’t,” he decided, taking my hand and dragging me upstairs. 

“Oh you’re feisty tonight,” I pointed out, excited to watch his reactions. Maybe he wouldn’t be exactly pliant for me, and that sounded fun. 

“Shut up,” he growled, and I was a tad taken aback. 

“Hey, smarten up. You’re not permitted to be rude to me,” I retorted, closing the door behind me as we got into our bedroom. 

“Well you’d better teach me a lesson, hm?” His eyebrows were drawn tightly together, and his whole expression was just so goddamn sexy. I grabbed him by the hips and shoved him onto the bed roughly, but I took my time stripping him down. That got him going like I knew it would, and he continued to growl at me about my slow pace.

“Keep your hands up,” I told him as I pulled his pants off. He scoffed and paid no attention to my order, reaching down and taking his dick in his hand. “Ah, that’s too bad. Sadly, I’m not giving you any second chances tonight.” I went over to the nightstand and searched through the bottom drawer, fishing out a soft, thin, blue rope. 

“Abso - fucking - lutely not,” he shot at me once he saw the rope. I raised an eyebrow and gave him a speculative look. I wandered back over to him and leaned over so I could whisper in his ear. 

“Are you sure? I know my baby boy likes when his Papi ties him up,” I teased, fishing for clear consent. 

“Babe, you’ve got my go ahead for everything,” he responded quietly, and I stood back up properly, a smile on my face. 

“Roll over,” I ordered, running the silky rope between my hands. 

“Make me,” he challenged, crossing his arms in front of him. I set the rope down beside him on the bed and grabbed him, one hand on his side and the other on his shoulder. I flipped him over roughly and pulled his arms out from under his body, pinning them to the small of his back. He let out a low moan in response, which sent a pulse to my hardening dick. I tied an ornate knot around his wrists, one that he wouldn’t be able to untie but I could if I so wished. Once he was all tied up and pretty, I helped him sit up on his knees. 

“Fuck you,” he told me with a straight face. 

“Now we both know you’re not interested in that, baby boy,” I teased, going back into the nightstand. I pulled out a little vibrator that honestly made me feel a bit jealous, and the remote controller that went to it. I also grabbed the new, nearly full bottle of lube. 

“You wouldn’t,” he growled, closing his legs. “That’s torture.”

“You can handle it,” I assured him, bending his body forward so I could reach his entrance. I squeezed some lube out onto my fingers and pressed two fingers into him, earning a gasp and a moan. I opened him up just a little bit, a whine escaping him when I removed my fingers and slipped the vibrator inside as a replacement. 

“Ah, Papi, wait,” John pleaded as I leaned back, giving him a cocky look as I held my thumb over the button on the remote that would turn the vibrator on. “Please, we can talk about this, I know you want to fuck me.” 

“Oh I will. After I finish dinner, that is,” I decided, turning the vibrator on to a low setting. He let out a squeak and tossed his head back, his thighs shaking. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, Papi, I’ll make it up to you!” He begged, bouncing up and down in search of friction of some kind. “You can do anything to me, please!”

“This is included in everything,” I pointed out, slipping the remote into my pocket. I turned the tv on and put on some cartoons for him, giving him some entertainment. “I’ll be back when dinner is ready.” I headed for the door. 

“No, you motherfucker, you can’t - you can’t leave me here!” He growled out, trying to grind against his own calf. He’d probably fall over onto his face and get stuck, knowing how desperate he tended to get. 

“You know your words. Call for me if you need anything,” I dismissed, leaving the room. His long whine followed me into the hallway, but was drowned out as I headed downstairs. I entered the kitchen and put dinner - which was a pot full of noodles, chicken, and vegetables combined in a soup - on the stove, the burner turned on to a medium heat. I left the pot there and sat on the countertop, looking through my phone for a moment. I pulled the remote out of my pocket and turned the dial on it, listening for a reaction across the house. 

“Ah, fuck Alexander, I hate you!” I heard John call, and I couldn’t help but chuckle in response. I continued to play with the dial every so often, between me looking through my phone and stirring the pot of soup on the stovetop. After a half hour which felt closer to an hour to me because of the man sitting upstairs waiting for me to fuck him silly, I turned the heat off and scooped out a large bowlful of soup, making sure to get a lot of carrots in it because those were John’s favourite. I headed upstairs, trying to keep completely silent, and peeked into our room. 

John had fallen onto his back, his hands trapped under him. His legs were shaking rapidly, and he watched the television at the end of the bed with a pouty expression. He moaned every so often past his parted lips. I reached into my pocket with my free hand and pulled out the remote, spinning the dial back and forth quickly. 

“Aaah - fuck! Oh god oh fuck,” he cried out, his legs curling up to his chest. “Alexander you’re a bitch!” He called out, his back arching and his hips rolling against the air. 

“Still being rude, hm?” I asked, waltzing into the room, still playing with the dial of the remote. 

“Fuck you,” he growled as I sat at the edge of the bed. 

“Watch your mouth,” I warned. “Sit up.” 

“My legs are numb,” he complained, so I turned the vibrator down to a low setting. He took a few moments to compose himself before wiggling himself up into a sitting position. I sat the remote down on the bed next to me and spoon fed him some soup. “Mmm, that’s good,” he said after his first taste. I took a bite myself, and he was right, it wasn’t too bad. It maybe needed a bit more vinegar, but it was still tasty. 

We shared the bowl until it was empty, and I set it on the nightstand. “Alright, get this thing out of me,” he pleaded, though he kept his voice steady. 

“I don’t know… I don’t feel like you deserve my dick yet,” I pointed out, twisting the dial on the remote back and forth. He let out a loud moan and tossed his head back into the pillows. 

“Papi please, I need you, I need to come, it hurts,” he whined, wiggling around aimlessly. I picked him up and positioned him on his knees, bending him over so his chest and face were planted into the mattress. “Oh, thank you, thank you,” he sighed out as I fished the vibrator out of him, turning it off and setting it on the nightstand. I looked in the bottom drawer again, finding the small, soft, clear dildo that John had grown to absolutely hate. His hair was draped over his eyes so he couldn’t see me take it out. I pressed it into his ass and it slid in easily, earning a long moan followed by a whine. 

“Aw, you don’t like that?” I asked innocently, dragging a slick finger along his back and between his shoulder blades. 

“Why are you torturing me? I did nothing wrong,” he mumbled into the bedsheets, rolling his hips back. 

“You’ve been awfully rude to me, love,” I pointed out, taking ahold of the base of the soft little dildo in his ass. I pulled it out halfway, leaving it to hang there. 

“ _Alexander…_ ” he whined, his hands balling into fists behind his back. 

“Wishing you kept the vibrator, hm?” I pulled my shirt over my shoulders and ditched my pants and boxers on the floor, leaving the cool air in the room to brush against my skin. I gave my dick a few pumps and moved John so his head was hanging off the side of the bed. “Head up,” I ordered, threading my hand through his hair. 

He lifted his head and I pressed the tip of my dick to his lips. He opened his mouth and I slid my cock all the way down his throat, revelling in the warm, wet squeeze of his mouth and tongue. He moaned and hummed against my dick as I fucked his mouth gently, his messy hair tickling my thighs and hips. He gagged a few times when I fell into a bit of a trance, getting rougher with him, but his hard breathing brought me back down to earth and I apologized quietly. 

“Papi please,” he cried, and I crouched down to look at his face. I held his face between my hands and gave him a kiss, my dick aching to be down his throat again. 

“You’re doing good, baby boy, you’re being so good for me,” I assured him, kissing his tears away. I lifted him back onto the bed properly sitting on his knees. He took a shaky breath and smiled at my praise, watching me lay myself down, my head on the pillows. “Up here,” I beckoned, patting my hips. 

“Oh finally,” he sighed out in relief, climbing up onto my hips awkwardly. I steadied him and reached between his legs, slipping the small little dildo out of him and setting it on the nightstand. He moved to sit himself on my cock, but I stopped him, holding his hips up. 

“Not yet,” I told him, pulling him forward so he sat on my stomach. He let out a whine and his lip popped out in a pout. 

“Papi please, I’m begging you,” he spoke quietly, pulling against his restraints. “Waited so long for you, wanted to have you all day.”

“I know you did. Tell me what you want, baby boy,” I urged, running my hands along his thighs, where soft skin and thin hair was located. I slipped my hand up to his rock hard dick, squeezing it and offering long, slow strokes. He let out a moan and bucked his hips into my hand. 

“Ah, I want your cock buried deep inside me, Papi,” he told me eagerly, tilting his head back. “Make me scream, make me beg for forgiveness and don’t give it to me. Fill me up with your cum and plug me up, don’t let it leak out,” he wished, grinding against my stomach. 

“Let’s give you what you want, shall we?” I smiled up at him, lifting his hips up and positioning him over my aching cock. He laughed a breathy laugh of excitement, lowering himself down onto my dick, his body giving immediately. It didn’t take long for him to start bouncing up and down, becoming a complete mess of moans and slurs. I squeezed his thighs tightly and slid my hands up his body so I could play with his perky nipples. He tossed his head back and moaned particularly loudly, and for the first time since I’d met John, I wondered if the neighbors could hear. 

“Ah, Papi, untie me please,” he spoke between bounces. “I can hold myself up then, fuck myself over your cock until I can’t move anymore.” I figured that was a decent enough reason, and I wouldn’t mind his hands on my anyways, so I reached behind him and pulled the rope off his wrists. He continued bouncing up and down, bringing his hands forward so he could rub his wrists gently. He planted his hands on my chest and rolled his hips down into mine, pulling a low moan out of me. I wrapped my hands around his wrists and rubbed the little marks from the rope away. 

“Oh, you are so good, _so_ good, my baby boy, my love,” I uttered out, feeling my orgasm nearing. His moans raised an octave and he stopped giving me praise and swearing, telling me he was close too. 

“Alexander, _please_ ,” he cried in his broken voice.

“Yes, yes, anything for you,” I responded mindlessly, rutting my hips up into him and speeding up my hand on his dick. I smacked into his prostate and he threw his head back, a silent cry leaving his chest. Ropes of cum dripped out of his dick and onto my hand as he climaxed, his whole body tensing up around me. He continued to bounce through his orgasm, completely lost in his own world, and I quickly followed suit, filling him up. He stopped bouncing and we both sat perfectly still for a moment, trying to catch our breaths. I noticed the television was still on behind John, the volume still low, but I kept my gaze trained on his face, slack with pleasure. 

I lifted John up, keeping my dick inside him, and laid him on his back. I slowly pulled out, trying to keep the mess to a minimum, and leaned down to reach into the nightstand. I returned with a medium sized, black butt plug, slipping it into him like he said he wanted. 

“So how’s seconds sound?” I asked, rubbing my hands up and down his sides. 

“Sex or dinner?”

“Both, but dinner first. You had a long day, I’m sure you’re hungry,” I pointed out, lifting him up out of bed. I helped him into his underwear and I pulled on my sweatpants from earlier, leading him downstairs so we could have some more to eat. Dinner wasn’t as good when we were simply sat at a table, but it was still nice. I didn’t give John an easy second round either, but, again, he still enjoyed it. Long story short, the soup and the sex both went well.


	4. Movie Night (Alexander + John Fluff)

_John Laurens_

The movie we were watching wasn't exactly… scary. Cliche, dumb teenagers go into creepy, abandoned building, half of them get killed by some shadowy figure, and everyone else decides to stay around to check it out. Alexander’s arms wrapped even tighter around my waist, and I shifted against him slightly, resting my head in the crook of his neck. From the way we were lying - me on top of his chest - I could reach over to the coffee table and picked up a string of red licorice to snack on. 

One of Alexander’s hands was tangled in my loose hair, scratching gently at my scalp, and his other hand ran up and down my bare back gently. 

“Oh, why did she do that?” I asked as one of the characters in the movie left the dark kitchen to search for the source of a noise. “There was a block of knives right there! She could’ve just fuckin’ threw some knives at the guy!”

“She’s not very smart…” Alexander trailed off, squeezing me tighter. He buried his face in my hair. 

“Aw, babe, are you scared?” I teased, offering him a bite of my licorice. 

“Absolutely not, this movie isn’t scary at all,” he claimed, but I could see through his facade. He took a bite of my licorice and I finished off the last bit. 

“You sure? You’re squeezing me awfully tight,” I pointed out, nuzzling into his neck. I pressed a kiss to his nearby skin. 

“Because I’m cuddling you and I love you,” he said, mumbling a bit. He pulled his hand out of my hair and squeezed me tightly with both arms, wrapping his legs around mine as well. 

“I love you too, Alexander,” I responded, forgetting about making fun of him for a moment. I shifted to sit up on the edge of the couch, stretching my arms up. “I’m gonna grab a drink, want anything?”

“Ooh, could you make me a hot chocolate?”

“In the middle of May?” I asked, laughing slightly. I rested my hand on his cheek and ran my thumb against his lips. 

“I think hot chocolate should be appropriate all times of the year. It’s just like sweet coffee,” he reasoned, and I stood up, pulling my sweatpants up a bit. 

“If you said that in front of Lafayette you’d be on the ground with a broken nose,” I chuckled, patting his head as I walked around the couch and over to the kitchen. I filled up a red mug with tap water and put it into the microwave for a few minutes since I was too lazy to start up the kettle. I searched in the counter’s drawers, searching for the big tub of hot chocolate powder we’d bought ages ago. I set it on the cool countertop and grabbed myself a beer out of the fridge. 

While I waited for the water to be done heating up, I watched the television through the archway leading to the living room, nursing my beer slowly. I stopped the microwave when it got down to a few seconds left, and took out the mug of hot water, setting it next to the sink. I spilled some of the water out into the sink so it didn’t overflow. I put two spoonfuls of the hot chocolate mix into the mug and stirred it around a bit, making sure most of it was dissolved.

I dropped the spoon into the sink and returned the tub of powder into its cupboard. I noticed the bag of marshmallows stuffed at the back of the cupboard and pulled them out. I pulled the bread clip off the top of the bag and pulled a marshmallow out, popping it into my mouth. It was a tad stale, but I doubt Alexander would a) be able to tell or b) care. I spilled a handful of marshmallows into his mug and tied the bag back up, tossing it into the cupboard to be forgotten about again. 

I took Alexander’s hot chocolate in one hand and my beer in the other, heading out into the living room again. I snuck up to the back of the couch, setting our drinks silently on the little table beside it. I reached over the couch quickly and grabbed Alexander by the arm, yelling out jokingly. 

“Ah! Fuck!” He yelped, slapping my hand away. “Oh you motherfucker!” That confirmed it all - I knew he was scared now. Alexander didn’t typically get that scared when I jumped out at him, and even if he did, he usually laughed and shrugged it off. “You’re a dick,” he mumbled, crossing his arms. I couldn’t help but laugh at him. 

I picked up our drinks off the end table and carried them around to the table. I sat down next to Alexander and held his hot chocolate out to him, and he shifted to sit up, a reluctant smile touching his face. I leaned forward and kissed his forehead as he took his drink from me. 

“Am I?” I asked, stroking his soft hair and taking a swig of my beer. He sighed out in defeat. 

“Sometimes, yes,” he quipped, though he leaned his head into my hand. “I do love you, though,” he assured afterwards, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. I stayed sat next to him on the edge of the couch, watching him nurse his drink slowly. His eyes stayed glued to the television, his eyebrows drawing together as the ambient music got louder.

Once Alexander was done with his hot chocolate, he set it down on the table and reached out to me, looking a bit frightened. I left my three quarters done beer on the table and I slipped in behind him, my back against the couch cushions. I spooned him from behind, wrapping my arms around his chest and propping one of my legs up against his hip. Alexander wiggled back into me, getting as close as he could. I pressed my lips to the back of his head, mumbling wordlessly into his hair. 

I missed the jumpscare that happened on the screen, too focused on Alexander’s breathing and the tight grip he had on my hand, but Alexander shook and scrambled in my arms. He flipped over and buried his face in my chest, his fingers digging into my shoulders. 

“Oh, babe,” I uttered out in surprise, not expecting this much of a reaction. “Hey, it’s okay,” I cooed to him, rocking him back and forth as best I could. He shuddered in my arms and stayed silent, making me worry a bit. I reached over him to the table and picked up the remote, switching away from the movie. I put on some cheerful show about baking cakes instead, and Alexander’s shoulders relaxed a bit but he was still shaking. I pulled him to sit up and I noticed tears gathering in his eyes. 

“Fuck, sorry,” he squeaked, wiping his eyes roughly. 

“No, no, no, never,” I assured him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and pulling him into a tight hug. I stroked his hair gently and he sighed out, hugging me back just as tight. 

“I know you wanted to watch that movie, that you wanted to watch it last night too, and I fucked it up,” he sobbed into my shoulder and that’s when I realized it was worse than a little scare. 

“Alexander, I wasn’t even paying attention. It wasn’t well written at all, I had no interest. You didn’t fuck anything up,” I told him quietly, rocking him back and forth. “It’s okay to be scared. I’m here.” He pulled back from my shoulder and I wiped his tears away with my thumbs. “C’mon, smile for me, love.” He managed a weak smile and chuckled a bit. 

“You’re so sappy,” he commented, running his hands down my chest. I leaned forward and caught his lips in mine, sharing a kiss full of love with the man of my dreams. 

“Only for you.” I picked up my beer from the table and took a sip before offering Alexander some. He gratefully took it, knocking the rest of what was in the bottle back in one drink. I shook as I watched him, sighing out in joy. “God, you’re mine.”

“You’re only just now realizing that?” He asked, smiling slightly. I leaned over to the table and wrapped up the half-empty package of licorice so it didn’t go stale before standing up and flicking off the tv. Alexander gasped when the room went dark, and I fumbled around to pick him up. He curled up against my chest and I wandered over to the stairs, following my mental map. I carefully brought him up the stairs and into our room, laying him on the bed. “It’s… it’s too dark.”

“Right, of course.” I turned the tv at the end of the bed on, putting it on a low volume to distract Alexander from his fears. I kicked my sweatpants off and climbed into bed, wrapping my arms around Alexander reassuringly. 

Alexander sighed out contently, nuzzling into my chest as he watched the television for a little while. I kept myself awake just in case he got frightened again, rubbing his back gently as I waited for him to fall asleep. 

“Hey John?” He asked at one point, his voice groggy. 

“Mhmm?” 

“You’re too good to me sometimes,” he mentioned, kissing my chest. 

“You deserve it,” I assured him, letting my eyes fall shut. I huffed out a long breath, relaxing into the pillows. “You always will.”

“I love you,” he whispered, resting the weight of his head on my outstretched arm. 

“And you know I love you too,” I mumbled in response, the call of sleep beckoning me. I don’t remember much after that, just Alexander’s slow breaths against my skin and his quiet little snores. 


	5. Bad At Lying (Alexander + John + Lafayette)

#  _ Alexander Hamilton _

I looked up from my book as John waltzed into the bedroom, completely naked with a towel in his hands. He ran the towel over his shoulders and smiled over at me lovingly. 

“Nice book?” He asked, shaking his wet hair out with the towel. 

“It’s not too bad,” I responded, closing the book around my bookmark and setting it on the nightstand. I patted the bed sheets in front of me, beckoning him over. He tossed his towel over into the laundry basket near the closet and climbed into the bed. He moved to sit on my lap and wrapped his arms around my neck. 

“I’m beginning to think it wasn’t that interesting if you’re choosing me over reading it,” he chuckled teasingly, laying a few kisses onto my jawline. 

“I can’t fuck a book,” I pointed out bluntly, reaching down between his legs and taking ahold of his semi-hard dick. He let out a little hum as I gave him a few slow strokes.

“Shouldn’t we wait for Laf to get back from work? He’ll be awfully jealous, I’m sure,” he mentioned, sounding a tad nervous, but he latched his lips onto my neck nonetheless. He ground his hips into mine, giving me a nice amount of friction on my stiffening dick. 

“He doesn’t need to know,” I reasoned, giving his ass a rough squeeze, earning a whine. 

“If you get me in trouble there’ll be hell to pay,” he mumbled, his wet hair sticking to my chin and shoulder. He sat back from me and reached over to the nightstand, picking up the bottle of lube next to my discarded book. I took the bottle from him and he pulled my sweatpants off, leaving my dick standing against my stomach freely. I spread some lube on my fingers and he straddled my hips, leaning against my shoulder. I reached behind him and slipped two fingers into him, earning a squeak and a long, low moan. I scissored him open for a while until he was begging for more, drooling against my shoulder.

I pushed him over onto his back and he smiled an open mouth grin, excited for what he thought he was getting. I rolled him over so he was on his stomach and I reached into the nightstand on the other side of the bed, closest the door, and pulled out John’s favourite torture device, along with his least favourite. I also grabbed the little blue rope that was wrapped up in a loop, returning to him with it. I tied his hands up tightly behind his back and he whined.

“Oh, come on, Papi, Laf’s gonna see the marks,” he complained, wiggling his hips back against mine. 

“Stay here,” I ordered, pushing his face down into the mattress. I left the other toys on the bed behind him where he couldn’t see. I zipped downstairs quickly and grabbed myself a cup full of ice, returning to John with it. I entered the room and John immediately let out a whine. 

“Don’t - no, please, I just -” he tried to say, fighting against his bonds. I sat next to him on the bed and placed his erection into the cup, earning a gasp and a shaky cry. 

“Laf’s going to be so pleased with me,” I teased, running my hand along his back gently, giving him a bit of reassurance. “Knowing I didn’t let you fuck me without him here.”

“Ah - Papi you’re awful,” he whined. “I’ll - it was you who tempted me! Don’t think I’m not taking you down with me!” I pulled the cup of ice away and his now soft dick hung sadly between his legs. I grabbed the plastic cock cage off the bed behind him and lubed it up generously. I slid it onto him and folded his dick in half inside, a sob and growl escaping John. I locked it up with the keys and placed them on the nightstand for the moment. I leaned over so I could whisper in John’s ear. 

“You alright, baby boy?” I asked quietly, kissing his ear lobe. He nodded into the bedsheets and squeaked out a little “Mhm, I’ll be fine.” I leaned back and picked up the little vibrator I knew he liked in situations like this, slipping it inside of him and turning it on to a low setting. He moaned out, drooling on the bedsheets and pushing his hips back, looking for more friction. I pat his back gently, finding it a bit wet from his hair still. I wandered over to the door.

“Wait, please, stay,” he pleaded, turning his head so he could look at me. He let out a pretty little moan and I noticed his dick pressing up against the walls of the cage. “Papi please.”

“Lafayette’ll be home soon, don’t you worry. You’d best prepare for whatever he has in store for you,” I warned, leaving the room and heading downstairs. I decided against any clothing, figuring Laf wouldn’t mind coming home to his boys being all bare and pretty for him. I sat on the couch and watched the television for a little while, my dick eventually dying down as I lost focus. 

When the front door opened and Lafayette stepped in, his gaze immediately fell on me, a smile crossing his face. “Oh, salut,” he said simply, kicking his boots off and dropping his bag on the floor. I climbed off the couch and he put his hands on my hips once I got close. “What is the occasion? Where is John?”

“John tried to fuck me once he got out of the shower, I told him we should wait until you got home,” I lied, giving him a slow kiss.

“Oh, did he now?” He questioned, sounding a bit more amused than upset. “And what is he doing now then?”

“He’s tied up on the bed, cock in a cage and his favourite little vibrator in his ass.” He smiled at that, urging me up the stairs. He shed his clothes on the way up, ditching them on the floor in the hallway. He entered our bedroom and John let out a sigh of relief. 

“Oh finally, I was worried nobody would ever come,” he complained, his voice muffled in the mattress. Laf wandered over to the bed and patted John’s head gently. 

“What did you do?” He asked, taking the set of keys off the nightstand and unlocking the cage around his dick. John sighed once Laf took it away, placing it on the bedside table. He brought his work worn yet gentle hand down and massaged John’s dick gently, it quickly springing back to its proper shape. 

“Papi told me that we should have a quickie before you came home, and I said it was a bad idea, that we should wait for you,” he claimed, moaning loudly at the feeling of Lafayette’s hand. 

“Hey, no, he’s lying -” I began, but Lafayette shot me a glare and I knew to stand down immediately. 

“Continue, love,” Lafayette urged John, yet keeping his eyes on me. 

“Then he left me like this and said you’d reward him for it,” John snitched, his hands balling into fists behind his back. “Oh, I’m sorry Sir, I promise I wasn’t going to come, I was just excited.”

“Hmm, one story sounds a bit more truthful, doesn’t it, Alexander?” Laf pointed out, fishing the vibrator out of John and replacing it with his fingers. I ached to be the one on the bed, the one earning Lafayette’s praise, but I knew if I even tried to move from where I stood I’d be called out for it. “Perhaps you should try to earn my cock without conning me, it will go better for both of you in the long run.”

“John’s lying,” I tried again, knowing that if I said it enough it had to be true. “He wants you to be nice to him and to punish me, he gets off on that.” If anything it was the exact opposite. John just wanted to please and be pleased, but I liked to see him suffer for a bit. Of course, I loved seeing him have his happy little ending, especially when it came from me, but the denial of his orgasms was always fun for me. 

“I’m not, Sir, I’m not,” John assured, moaning into the bed loudly. “Papi wants trouble, you know he does.” Lafayette patted the bed next to him and John, and I apprehensively walked over and sat so I had a nice view of the both of them. 

“I must admit, Alexander, you have a talent for tying pretty knots,” Lafayette said, still plunging his fingers into John’s ass. He leaned his head down and mouthed the skin near John’s tailbone, leaving a dark hickey. I reached down to touch myself, but Laf gave me a quick glare. “Do not.” I raised my hands back up and wrapped them around the back of my neck, trying to keep myself calm. 

“Ah - my shoulders are starting to hurt, Sir,” John whined, trying to shift into a more comfortable position. 

“And?” Lafayette responded, slowing his fingers down. John squeaked and sighed out angrily into the bedsheets. 

“Untie me? Please? I’ll do anything, Sir,” he pleaded weakly, rolling his hips back onto Laf’s hand. He looked pathetic like that, but so sexy at the same time. Laf looked over at me and nodded towards John’s hands, signalling for me to untie him. I reached over and loosened the blue rope, pulling it off and holding it awkwardly, waiting for my next instructions. John let his hands fall and he stretched out like a cat in the sun, rolling his shoulders out and pushing back against Laf. 

“Mon chou,” Lafayette beckoned. That was me, he liked to call me that. Laurens was ‘mon chérie,’ but I didn’t like the way that sounded as much as what he called me. 

“Yes sir?” I asked, more than ready to obey, to do as I was told. Anything for a little bit of pleasure and Lafayette’s affection. 

“Tell John you are sorry,” he ordered, still stroking John languidly and fingering him rhythmically. I pressed my lips together and hesitated, not entirely wanting to. 

“But John - he’s not innocent! He was going to let me fuck him until he came, you know he would,” I complained, crossing my arms. 

“Is that so, little one?” Laf asked John. His hands slowed to an excruciating pace. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I just needed to be touched, I wasn’t feeling the happiest, and Papi looked so welcoming,” he mumbled out, hiding his face in his hands and hair.

“Well, Alexander, mon chou, he has apologized. Do not think I forgot your lies,” Lafayette pointed out, pulling his fingers out of John, causing the man to whine out loudly. Laf slathered his impressive cock up with some more lube and positioned himself behind John, pushing all the way into the pathetic sight that was our boyfriend. Jealousy rose inside of me, and I ached to release the pressure in my body, but I couldn’t do anything about it. I shouldn’t have lied, should’ve just cuddled with John to cheer him up and we could both wait for Lafayette to plow us. I let out a sigh. 

“I’m sorry, my baby boy,” I told John, leaning over the moaning man and hugging him, reassuring him as Laf fucked him slowly. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” John spoke between gasps, arching his back down. “Oh, I love you.” He was mumbling into the bed, making it a bit hard to understand him, but I knew he was being genuine. 

“It makes me so happy to see you two getting along,” Lafayette spoke in a low voice leaning over John’s back and laying down a few kisses. I played with John’s still wet hair, waiting for my turn as patiently as I could. Lafayette continued to thrust into John at a steady pace, confident movements proving he would last far longer than the man below him. 

Sure enough, after a few more powerful thrusts, John was shooting ropes of cum onto the bed below him, a long, high pitched moan escaping his lungs. It probably would’ve been enough to put me over the edge, just the sound, but Lafayette pulled out of John, seeming only a little bit flustered. 

He turned to look at me and grabbed my shoulders, slamming me down into the mattress on my back. I let out a gasp, almost about to protest, but Lafayette was already pushing his cock into me, not even bothering to give me time. It hurt a hell of a lot, but god was it arousing. He leaned over me and growled into my ear, telling me off. His threats didn’t do anything but push me closer to my climax. 

“Never lie to me again, as-tu comprendes?” He spoke lowly. I nodded as much as I could, my whole body shaking, along with the bed. John, still laying on his stomach, his hips in the air, looked over at me and watched as Lafayette pulled me apart. He reached over and rested a hand on my chest, just a gesture of reassurance. 

“I’m so close, so close -” I warned Lafayette, but he just slowed his movements down, leaving me whining, which got John smiling. 

“Attends, mon chou,” he growled out, and I couldn’t help but try to wait, try to be good for him. I couldn’t last as long as he wanted me to, though, and I eventually reached my climax, which had Lafayette frustrated. He pulled out of me and I cringed at the sensitivity, but he moved back over to John. John turned his head to look back and whined about needing a bit more time, but Lafayette was already taking control, slamming himself inside the tired and complaining man below him. 

“Aren’t you lucky there’s two of us?” I chuckled, trying to catch my breath still. 

“I love both of you tellement, you’re both trés beau, vraiment parfait,” Lafayette praised, biting into Laurens’ shoulder and growling out a moan, one that shook my soul. When Laf started slipping into pure French, we knew he was close. John flailed his hips back as roughly as he could and that had them both come undone, Lafayette mumbling out a few curses and John squealing, probably stinging with overstimulation. 

I rubbed my hand over his back, helping him through his orgasm, and he sighed out a long breath when Lafayette pulled out. 

“Beautiful, you’re so beautiful,” Lafayette babbled, hanging his head and trying to catch his breath. He looked over at me and smiled. “Toi aussi, mon chou.” He reached over and patted my leg gently. 

Lafayette stood up on his strong yet wobbly legs, wandering over to the door and noticing John’s discarded towel. He picked it up and returned back to us, moving to wipe my stomach off gently. He pushed my hair back and kissed my forehead lovingly, pulling a long sigh out of my chest. He ran his fingers along my chest and turned his attention to John, pushing him to roll over onto his back. He bunched up the bedsheets that John had shot his load out onto, tossing it onto the floor next to the bed. 

“I’ll take care of those later,” I mentioned as Lafayette picked John up in his arms, rocking him back and forth gently. He leaned back into the pillows behind him, still holding our little baby boy.

“Alexander,” John mumbled out, reaching over to me. He squeezed his hand closed a few times and I crawled over. Laf rolled a bit so I could wrap myself around John, holding him tightly and running my hands along his back. Lafayette draped his arm over the both of us, enveloping me in such warmth. I felt protected when he was there, and I’m sure John felt doubly safe knowing both Laf and I would take over the world for him. John hummed happily and turned so he could press his face into my chest. 

“No hard feelings?” I asked, referring to me trying to get him into some trouble with Laf. He nodded slightly. 

“No worries, it backfired anyways,” he chuckled, kissing my chest lightly. 

“I do quite like when you two argue, it is very adorable,” Lafayette mentioned, speaking into the back of John’s head. “So long as you are not truly upset, that is.”

“Never,” I assured the both of them, hugging John tighter. I felt him smile against my skin and huff out a long breath. 

“You’re a motherfucker for using ice though, that hurt,” he joked.

“Aw, you can handle it.”

“Shhh, my boys, shhh,” Lafayette urged soothingly, squeezing us both closer to his chest. “Rest now, argue later.” With that, both John and I fell silent, and one by one, we drifted off into sleep, wrapped in love and affection. 


	6. Sexting During a Meeting (Alexander + John + Lafayette)

_Alexander Hamilton_

I leaned back in my seat at the table, completely tuning out the meeting that was happening around me. It didn’t pertain to me anyways, and I just wanted to go home. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out under the table, hiding it from prying eyes. On my screen sat one of the most beautiful pictures of John I’d ever seen, looking completely wrecked as he sat on Lafayette’s lap. Laf’s face was buried in John’s shoulder and his hand was wrapped around the smaller man’s dick. 

I’m sure I blushed bright red as I looked at the photo that had been texted to me, but I tried to hide it, holding a hand over my mouth. Under the photo, John had typed out _how’s the meeting? I miss you._ I wanted to sigh out, to try and rid myself of my frustration. If not for this meeting, I could be back at home, taking care of John myself or getting the same treatment from Laf. 

I glanced up at Washington across the table, who was still going on about some plans or whatever, and texted John back quickly. _You’re a dick._ It took a few minutes for him to reply, but he didn’t say anything of substance. Just kept teasing me with pictures, all of which I saved into my camera roll. _Wish you were here, you’d be more fun than Laf I’m sure._ That one got me. 1) he was insane for typing that out in Laf’s presence, and 2) John very seldom picked me over Lafayette, mostly because I tended to be a bit of a dick to him. He liked to get told off, though, I knew that, and it was fun to have rivalries with him. There were never any hurt feelings between us, and now that I think about it, John liked to get me alone, away from Laf sometimes. 

I sunk back into my chair and waited out the clock, trying to keep my ideas at bay. John continued to text me for the entire duration, and I so badly wanted to text him back, tell him what I was going to do when I got home, but I didn’t want someone to see me texting him. Or even worse, seeing the exact words. 

As soon as Washington called the end of the meeting, I stood up and grabbed my bag from beside me. I headed for the door and pushed past Angelica Schuyler, who mumbled out a ‘woah, slow down.’

“What’s the rush, Hamilton?” Burr asked behind me, but I continued towards the elevator. 

“Just trying to get home,” I commented, dismissing him completely. I pulled my shirt down as I waited for the elevator to arrive at our floor, and a handful of my colleagues climbed on with me. I looked at my phone again, keeping it close to my chest, to see another list of texts from John, all just begging for me to come home, that he wanted me there. Maybe Laf was giving him a hard time. _Don’t finish,_ I texted him. _I’m leaving now._

I headed out of the building and into the street, walking home at a brisk pace. My phone started buzzing in my hand and the screen lit up, John’s contact coming up. I answered the call immediately. 

“Don’t think you’re getting off easy, texting me pictures like that in a meeting,” I threatened lowly, keeping my voice down so no passersby would hear. He squeaked out a moan into the receiver. 

“I - ah, fuck - I deserve it,” he spoke between heavy breaths. 

“Put it on speaker, mon chéri,” I heard Lafayette say somewhere near John. “If you’re not home soon Alexander, John and I will have all the fun and there will be nothing left for you.”

“Shut up,” I told him. I wasn’t in the mood for Lafayette to steal John from me, that was for sure. I wouldn’t be backing down easily. 

“Do not think you are exempt from punishment because you are not here,” Lafayette warned, his voice low. 

“Tell him who’s boss, Papi,” John encouraged, and that earned him a slap based on what I could hear. John squeaked before letting out a long moan, and he dropped the phone onto whatever soft surface they were sat on. 

“Hey, hands off of him until I get home,” I ordered with as much authority as I could muster, but Lafayette just laughed. 

“You do not scare me, mon chou,” he teased, and I heard John whine. I turned onto the street our condo sat on and continued along quickly. “You are like a little puppy dog.”

“Fuck off, I know how to take care of John better than you do,” I claimed. I actually thought that was true. I knew what John liked better than Laf did. I knew John liked the teasing, the rivalry, and that’s not something Laf ever gave him. 

“Oh, is that so?” Lafayette asked, sounding a tad surprised. “John, my love, is that true?” John gasped and hummed out a long moan. 

“You’re both good, both of you,” he uttered out.

“That’s not what Alexander said,” Lafayette reminded. “Does he take care of you better than I do?” John mumbled into the fabric he was pressed against, neither a yes or no being discernible.

“You know I do,” I encouraged the smaller man. 

“If I agree with you, Laf will tell me off and if I disagree with you, you’ll be mad at me,” he complained, and I could understand where he was coming from. I walked into the parking lot in front of our condo and walked up to the door. I hung up and pushed the door open, dropping all of my things in the front hall. In the living room I found John draped over Lafayette’s lap on the couch. 

“I know you like me far better, I’m much more forgiving,” I told John as I walked over to the two. “I listen to your wishes, Laf doesn’t.” I pulled my shirt over my shoulders before reaching down to pat John’s head. He rolled over in Lafayette’s lap and sat up, hugging me tightly. 

“That’s not true,” Laf told himself, and I gave him a cocky grin as John held onto me like a lost child. I ran my hands up and down his freckled back, making him relax. “You’re the one who’s always teasing him.” I nuzzled my nose into John’s soft hair.

“Do you want me to take care of you?” I asked him softly, and he pulled back from me, glancing at Laf nervously. 

“I don’t want one of you to be upset if I chose the other,” he mumbled, scratching his arm. I pulled my jeans and briefs off, tossing them in the pile of the two other men's discarded clothing. Lafayette and I made eye contact. 

“I won’t be if you won't be,” I offered, and Lafayette nodded slightly.

“I suppose I can put aside my feelings on the odd chance that he picks you.”

“Oh, well, good because, uhm…” John trailed off, reaching up to me. A smile cracked across my face and I picked him up. “I just missed Alexander all day,” he reasoned, wrapping his legs around my waist. 

“Aw, I missed you too,” I told him, rocking him back and forth slightly. “But you’re not getting out of a punishment for all those pretty pictures you sent me.” I winked at Lafayette, the power that was my victory clouding my brain. He scoffed. 

“If you are doing something elaborate, I shall be there to… modern ate.”

“Moderate?” I corrected the Frenchman, and he gestured dismissively. 

“Whatever it is you say.” I carried John up the stairs carefully, and Lafayette followed behind, keeping a bit of distance. Maybe I was actually putting off some controlling energy, enough to keep him back, to stop him from taking control. I carried John into our bedroom and dropped him on the bed, earning a little giggle. 

“Alright,” I began, leaning over him so I could speak into his ear. “What’re you in the mood for, baby boy?”

“I thought I was due for a punishment?”

“He’s just trying to prove he can be nice to you,” Lafayette scoffed, sitting himself down in my reading chair by the window. I rolled my eyes and kissed John’s flushed chest a few times. 

“What kind of punishment do you think is suitable, then?” I asked him softly. He was quiet for a few long moments. 

“Ahm, well, there’s this - this fantasy I have, and - don’t - don’t judge me for it,” he started, hiding his face in his hands. I ran my hands along his sides. 

“Never,” I assured him. I glanced up at Lafayette and he nodded a bit. 

“There is nothing either of us would judge you for. What interests you, interests you,” he agreed, leaning his head against his propped up hand. “We’d be happy to help.”

“Well, uh - it’s - I, um, want to -” he cut himself off and sighed loudly in frustration. “Blindfold me, that’s a start. And - and maybe uh, I wouldn’t mind getting hit - y’know, cause Laf was doing that when we were on the phone… I didn’t think I’d like it so much.”

He put a hand over his mouth and shut his eyes tightly like he’d asked me to do the most horrible act known to man to him. “Is that all?” I asked, and he nodded slightly. I couldn’t help but burst out laughing at the overly nervous man that was sitting in front of me. Lafayette started laughing too. 

“You said you wouldn’t laugh!” John whined, pulling a blanket up to his face. I took it from him, not letting him hide. 

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, love,” I assured him, kissing his forehead. “That’s pretty tame, to be honest. I was expecting some elaborate scheme. But hey, if it’s what you want, I’d be more than happy to give it to you.”

“...keep laughing at me,” he mumbled after a moment. Lafayette gestured wildly behind him, and I couldn’t help but smile cockily at him. 

“Why does all of this suddenly come out when Alexander takes control?!” He asked, seeming a bit disappointed. “I would be very happy to do this all to both of you.” I straight up growled at him, I couldn’t contain it. 

“Don’t even fucking try,” I warned, dragging my hands down John’s thighs possessively. “This pathetic little mess is mine, isn’t he?” I asked John, and he nodded vigorously. 

“All yours, always,” he agreed as I took his dick in my hand, massaging it gently. 

“Laf, grab me something to blindfold him with,” I ordered, but the man just scoffed at me. 

“You told me not to interfere,” he mentioned, lounging back in the chair. I sighed and bit the inside of my cheek, not too keen on continuing to pester him. If I annoyed him too much, he’d put a stop to all of this and he’d take John away from me. I pushed myself to stand and wandered over to the closet, staring Lafayette down, almost daring him to move. He stayed where he was though, watching me search through the closet for something to put over John’s eyes. I found the extra package of bedding I had bought a few months ago but never gotten around to opening, pushing the top up and pulling out a silky pillowcase. It would suffice for a blindfold. 

While I was in the closet, I also grabbed a black leather belt. Which one of us it belonged to was beyond me, but we’d all probably worn it at some point. I returned to the bed with the items and John looked at the belt with wide eyes. I handed it to him so he could inspect it, maybe feel a little calmer around it.

“Think you’ll be okay?” I asked as I folded the pillowcase into a long, flat length of fabric. “I think you will be.”

“I trust you,” he agreed, setting it on the bed next to him. I moved to tie the pillowcase around his head, and he followed my directions so he was sitting on his knees facing towards Lafayette. 

“I have never been so jealous in my life,” Laf commented, shifting so he could stroke himself off languidly. “Mon chéri, I do hope there will be a situation like this for me.”

“We’ll see,” John said apprehensively. “If Papi can keep it enjoyable, that is.”

“Enjoyable? Last I checked this was to reprimand the dirty little bitch who was sending me pictures of himself and our boyfriend getting off just to tease me.” 

“Don’t scare him, Alexander,” Lafayette warned. I’m sure it kept John feeling a little safer, knowing that if I got carried away, Laf’s steady hand and guiding words would bring us both back to reality. I pressed my hand between John’s shoulders, urging him to lean forward. He fell over onto his chest and stuck his hips up, which Laf and I both liked to call his signature move. It got both of us going, that’s for sure. 

I leaned forward and pressed my teeth into the soft flesh of John’s ass. I reached back onto the bedside table to grab the near empty bottle of lube. I flashed it up to Laf and shook it a bit, reminding him we needed more before coating my fingers in the lube and dragging them down John’s spine, making him shiver and twitch. 

“Already getting off and I haven’t even touched you,” I pointed out to the man, pressing a single finger into him. He let out a whine and pressed his hips back against my hand. “Stay still, you needy bastard. Is this all you ever think about? Me or Laf behind you, poking and prodding and filling you up?”

“Not always,” John tried to say, but his face was pressed into the mattress and the words came out muffled. 

“I think you’re lying,” I chuckled darkly, slipping another finger into him. He let out a very pretty moan and I wished for a moment that I could watch his eyes flutter closed in pleasure. “Keep your head up, I want to hear you,” I urged, pulling him back by his ponytail. He let out a whine followed by another moan, pushing himself up with his hands. 

“I’m not lying, Papi, I promise.” I slowed my fingers down and he pushed himself back against me. I let go of his hair and reached over to grab the belt, the buckle jingling and alerting him. 

“Careful,” Lafayette mentioned under his breath.

“Don’t listen to him, I deserve it,” John countered, pushing back against me again. I couldn’t help but smile at that, bringing my arm up and slapping the belt across John’s back. He gasped before letting out a guttural moan, one that made me feel power crazed. Lafayette leaned his head back in his chair and let out a similar, lower sound. 

“Horrible little thing, you like that, don’t you? Like being hit, being told how bad you are.” John giggled at that, letting out a moan as I slipped my third finger into him. I dropped the belt for a moment as he dropped his head down. I reached forward and grabbed his hair again, forcing him to keep his head up. “Well? Admit it, you pitiful little mess.”

“Oh, I love it, love how you talk down to me,” he babbled, pushing back against me again. “Hit me, tell me off, I deserve it.”

“You don’t,” I told him, picking up the belt nonetheless. “You’ve actually been quite good for me, baby boy, so I’ll give you what you want.” I brought the belt across his ass, leaving another red mark below the first. He let out such a pretty sound that I was almost worried I’d come that instant, it just drove me rabid. I slicked my dick up with the last of the lube and slid into him roughly, pulling a cry out of the man below me. I pressed my nails into his shoulders and dragged them down, leaving long marks. 

I hit his shoulder blade with my hand, hopefully leaving a beautiful mark that I could look at for the rest of the night and maybe even tomorrow morning. John squeaked out and whined, bringing his hand down under himself. 

“Don’t even try,” I warned, picking up the belt in my shaky hands. I rammed my hips against his as hard as I could, not quite as talented or gifted as Lafayette, but still providing a generous amount of pleasure to the moaning mess that called himself John Laurens. I hit him with the belt again, hitting an already existing mark, and he yelped in pain, a sound far different than before. 

“Alexander, be careful,” Lafayette reminded me, and I glanced up to see his thighs shaking slightly. I hoped he was nearing his end because I’m not sure neither John nor I would be able to handle Laf after all of this. 

I leaned over John and kissed the spot I’d just hit, trying to soothe it with a gentle lick. 

“Laf,” I mumbled between breaths. “Best go get some ice for him.”

“No, no, no, please Papi, don’t - I’m so close please,” John begged, falling face first against the mattress. I let him hide his face, busy bucking my hips up into his. 

“Not for your dick, love, for your bruises,” I assured him, rubbing my hands down his back gently. 

“I will get some in a moment,” Lafayette groaned, jacking himself off at a quick pace. I gave John a few more thrusts and he cried out a moan into the bedsheets, hitting his breaking point. He tightened around my dick and in only one, two, three more flicks of my hips, I reached my climax and shot my load inside him. 

“Fuck,” I hissed out, leaning over the pile of limbs under me. Our sweat-slick skin stuck together and he let a little whine out, pushing me off of him gently. I fell into a heap next to him, trying to catch my breath. Lafayette let out a low moan across the room, and I was pretty damn relieved I could just lie here and not have to worry about getting fucked myself. 

After a few moments of heavy breathing from all three of us, Laf stood up and walked over to us. He ran his hand across John’s back gently, reaching up to untie his blindfold. It didn’t exactly serve much of a purpose considering his favourite position involved his face being planted in the mattress, but I’m sure he liked the idea of it being there. 

“Come on you two, I think you are both in need of a cold shower and dinner,” Laf urged, picking John up gently. 

“Alexander,” John beckoned, holding a hand out to me. I pushed myself off of the bed and took it, following Lafayette out of the room on wobbly legs. One cold, refreshing shower, a plate of leftovers from last night, and a movie later, all three of us were happily tucked into bed, Laurens squeezed between Laf and I. John said the places he’d been hit didn’t hurt that much, that they were only surface level and none of them ever bruised up. I was glad, really. I didn’t want him to be hurt-hurt, just enough sting to get him going in bed. I pressed a kiss to his shoulder and waited for him to fall asleep before I eventually drifted off as well.


	7. How A Frenchman Found His Place With a Bastard Orphan and a Baby Boy (Alexander + John + Lafayette)

_ John Laurens _

  
Alexander looked up from his book as his phone  _ pinged  _ on the windowsill next to his reading chair. I turned in bed to watch him pick it up, taking one of my headphones out. He scanned the message before looking up at me.

“Lafayette’s got a date apparently, he wants us to go out with them later tonight,” he told me.

“Like a double date? Or a foursome?” I joked, sitting up and pulling on the drawstrings of my hoodie. 

“Double date,” he chuckled, “but who knows, you know I’m open to at least a threesome.” We’d talked about it before, maybe asking Laf if he wanted to join us someday, maybe become part of our relationship, but we’d never gotten around to asking him. Worried he was straight, seeing as we’d never seen anything that proved he wasn’t. 

“Where abouts are we going, then?” I continued, climbing out of bed and wandering over to him. “And when?” He put his arms out as I sat myself in his lap, leaning into him. 

“Uhm…” he trailed off, looking back at his phone, “some restaurant downtown at 8.”

“Fancy or casual?” I questioned, glancing at the screen of his phone. The name at the top of the screen wasn’t Lafayette, but Lost-A-Bet, a long running joke about Lafayette’s inability to win any bet he made with Alexander and Alexander alone. He sent a text with my question off to Laf and he responded with a ‘wear whatever makes you happiest.’ 

“Right, well, lay your head down and I’ll wake you up in an hour,” Alexander encouraged, patting my head gently. I leaned it against his shoulder and he picked his book up again. I eventually fell into a light sleep, getting lost in the sound of pages turning and Alexander’s soft breathing. 

He woke me up around an hour later like he said he would, and the clock told me it was 7:30. We pulled ourselves together, trying to look relatively presentable, and we chose some not quite casual yet not quite fancy clothing. I picked out a nice, black, collared shirt to wear under my white jacket, and Alexander pulled on a simple white t-shirt and a cardigan. 

“Hey, if this date doesn’t go well for him, we should… y’know, invite him over I guess. Ask if he’d maybe want to… find his place with us,” I proposed, trying to find the right words. Words were Alexander’s forte, and I found myself speechless about both him and Lafayette most of the time. Alexander took my hand and lifted it to his mouth, laying a few kisses down before pulling his shoes on. 

“We’ll try,” he assured, offering me my jacket. I slipped it over my shoulders and tried to pat my hair down, tying it in a tight ponytail. 

“Do I look presentable at least?” 

“Beautiful,” he said, running his thumb over my lips. “Absolutely stunning, I promise.” He pulled me into a soft kiss, one to seal his promise, to back up his words. I couldn’t help but hum against his lips happily, getting that warm and fuzzy, almost drunk feeling in my stomach. “If I had the chance to hold all the stars in the sky in my hands but it meant never getting to see you again, I’d pick you in a heartbeat.”

“Charmer,” I mentioned, leading him out the front door. I kept my gaze down, trying to hide my red face. His words were too much for me sometimes, even if they weren’t even that extravagant. I unlocked the passenger side door to my car and helped him in before climbing into the driver’s side. “Directions?”

“Looking them up now,” he told me, typing the address into his phone. “Uh… head for Main st and 1st Ave, it’s around there.” I turned the car on and a shiver went down my spine at the sound of the engine. I backed out of the parking lot and began the 20 minutes or so drive to the centre of town. 

The drive was uneventful, other than some dumbass who decided to pull out in front of me in the more populated parts of town, and that had both me and Alexander cussing the loser out through our open windows. I pulled into the parking lot of some middle class restaurant, and it didn’t look too bad. Alexander shot a text off to Laf to let him know we were here, and he told us to meet him inside the building. 

Inside, a waiter asked us if we had a reservation and Alexander shrugged. “I’m not sure. We’re here with a tall guy, big muscles, poofy hair,” he explained, and I’m sure he would’ve gone further into detail had it just been me with him. Behind the waiter, the man of the hour pushed past and greeted us. 

“Thank you for coming,” he said, patting Alexander on the shoulder. 

“Save the formalities, we’re friends, not colleagues,” Alexander reminded him, following him to his table. Both Alexander and I were already sizing up his date as soon as we laid eyes on her. Female - or she had tits, at least. That didn’t help our situation. Brown, curly hair, freckles, grey eyes. I shot my gaze over to Alexander. 

“You see that right?” I asked quietly. He hummed out a slightly confused sounding _Mhmm_ and for a moment I worried he was attracted to _her._

“This is Becky, Becky, this is Alexander and John,” Laf introduced, and Becky and I shared an awkward smile. I think we both noticed our resemblance to each other, but neither of us mentioned anything. Alexander pulled out the chair on the other side of the table from Becky and urged me to sit. He sat down next to me and Laf took the seat next to his date. 

“Nice to meet you two, Lafayette has spoken very highly of you both,” she greeted, and god did those words sound like something Alexander would say. 

“Oh, he has?” Alexander asked, tilting his head slightly. 

“Ah, you know, we are all close,” Laf reasoned, leaning back in his chair and trying to relax. He was clearly a tad nervous, which had me a bit unsettled. Laf was never nervous around Alexander and I, so this was an odd turn of behaviour. 

“How’d you guys meet each other?” Becky questioned, referring to all three of us. 

“Oh, well, Laf and I met at the bar about a year ago when he first moved here, and I offered for him to come along every Friday with a friend of mine, and then Alexander met us a few months later,” I explained, and I noticed Lafayette visibly relax as I spoke. I knew Alexander was analyzing his movements too. 

“And you two have been together for a while then?”

“Uhh… almost seven months?” Alexander thought, looking to me for confirmation. I nodded slightly, not entirely sure what the exact date was but figuring he was close enough. 

“Oh really? That’s pretty cool,” the girl commented as a waitress walked over. We all ordered our food and I offered for Alexander to have a few drinks, that I’d be driving anyways, but he declined. Our hands linked under the table as our conversation continued awkwardly with the two across from us. Awkwardness wasn’t normal for Alexander and I - we were both good in social situations and could make anyone relax in minutes, but there was tension between us and the girl. She was a mirror image of me and that had us both pretty damn jealous. Did Laf plan this? Look for someone who was just like the both of us and piss us off with her? Surely not.

When the waitress brought our food, we ate quietly, though Alexander, Laf, and I managed a pretty normal conversation about some bastards at work and such. Becky quickly became the outcast, us three men laughing aloud at something Alexander’s sharp tongue had come up with. Us three had chemistry - Becky didn’t have any with any of us, especially Lafayette.

“So, uh, what’re some of your guys’ hobbies?” Becky asked once we quieted down for a moment. She was looking over to Laf for an answer, so he answered first. 

“I go to the shooting range every Saturday,” he told her, and she tilted her head to listen. For a moment I thought I saw her look a tad upset about that but who knows. 

“Interesting,” she commented, and I couldn’t help but think that that’s exactly what Alexander says when he doesn’t give a fuck about what was said. “And you two?”

“I like to read and write a lot,” Alexander told her, and her eyes lit up at that. 

“Oh really? What genres?”

“Well I read mostly historical texts and biographies and I write nonfiction social articles, some of them get into the newspapers but you wouldn’t recognize any of them,” he explained happily, and she gasped.

“No way! Me too! Well, not the newspaper bits but I really like history,” she cheers like he was the first person she had met who liked the same things he did. He pressed his lips together and looked over at me. 

“And John? Tell her what you’ve been up to lately,” he urged, squeezing my hand slightly. _This’ll be Laf’s deal breaker if she says the wrong thing, I’m sure._

“Oh well I’ve had a pretty big part in organizing most of the protests around here. Basically part of city council at this point, but I’m not looking to get paid for it,” I explained proudly. “I suggest you come to one someday, any support helps us out.”

“The Black Lives Matter protests?” She asked slowly and I immediately recognized that as a warning sign. 

“Yes ma’am. I can teach you a bit about it if you’re not familiar with the cause,” I offered, but she shook her head. 

“I’m not interested, sorry,” she declined, leaning back in her chair slightly. “I thought all lives mattered, seems like the blacks are being upset over nothing.”

“...I’m sorry?” I uttered out. I was used to these kinds of people, I’d dealt with hundreds of them, but I didn’t think she’d have the audacity to bring that up right here, right now, with such confidence in her words. “I… I assure you they’re not ‘upset over nothing’.”

“Kind of ironic a white man is leading the cause,” he pointed out, and Alexander frowned beside me. Even Lafayette himself looked pretty upset and I was glad - he very well should be. 

“I’m not leading the cause at all, just helping out. And the colour of my skin doesn’t matter, I'm just trying to make a difference for all of them,” I defended calmly, trying to stay composed. 

“I think it’s best you leave,” Lafayette mentioned to the girl. 

“Excuse me? I was just giving my opinion!” She claimed, gesturing vaguely with her hands. 

“And your opinions don’t match with mine, I’m afraid,” Laf explained, chewing on the inside of his cheek. “I have suddenly lost interest in you, I apologize. I can pay for your dinner still,” he offered, though his voice was very monotone and a tad threatening. Becky stood up quickly and grabbed her bag, throwing it over her shoulder roughly. 

“You’d fucking better, you French dick,” she growled, walking away brisquely. “Waste of time.” She tripped on her heels and nearly fell over, earning a chuckle out of all three of us. 

“Well shit, it’s a good thing John brought that up,” Alexander mentioned, and Laf nodded. 

“Most definitely. I liked her a lot but that is... I am not interested in her anymore,” he assured, sounding a little bit conflicted. 

“You clearly have a type, huh?” I pointed out, resting my head in my hand and winking. “She seemed like a mix of both Alexander and me. Why not just settle for both of us instead of trying to find a whole new person?”

“I… uhm, I am not following you there, little one,” he told me, scratching the back of his neck nervously. _Little one. I could get used to that._

“Come on, Laf, tell us what’s on your mind. I can tell you want to say something,” Alexander urged kindly. He had a way of convincing people to talk even if they had no intention to, and it mostly consisted of telling them that he knows they want to talk about whatever it is he wants to know about. His fingers intertwined with mine under the table and I’m sure we were both feeling the adrenaline. 

“Oh, it is truly nothing, I assure you,” Laf claimed, shifting awkwardly in his seat. “Just a little bit overwhelmed, did not think this would go so poorly.”

“Hey, it didn’t go _that_ bad,” I told him, finishing off my plate of food. I pushed it in front of me slightly so the waitress might notice we were all finishing. “At least you didn't get together for a while and then find out she’s not the greatest lass.” 

“I suppose you are right,” he allowed, relaxing a little bit. 

“Hey, when we’re finished here, why don’t all of us head back to our place and we can have a few drinks?” Alexander proposed, setting his plate on top of mine. Laf cleaned off his plate and set it with ours, putting Becky’s unfinished food on top. 

“That would be nice, I would like that,” Laf agreed, a smile breaking across his face. His right eye squeezed closed a little more than his left when he smiled like that, and I found it absolutely adorable. When the waitress came over, took our plates, and gave us our bill, we each chipped in a little bit to pay for Becky’s forgotten food. We headed out of the restaurant together and I told Laf to follow us home in his truck. 

As soon as Alexander and I got into my car he turned to me and grabbed me by the back of the head, smashing his lips into mine. I returned his desperate kiss, confused on why he was acting like this but not complaining one bit. He pulled back and urged me to start the car up, a wide smile on his face. 

“What - you okay?” I asked, laughing slightly and plugging my keys into the ignition. I pulled out of the parking lot and I glanced in my rear view mirror to make sure Laf’s SUV was following close behind. 

“We have a chance, babe! We could really have something with him!” He cheered excitedly and that got me just as riled up. 

“That’s what I’m talkin’ about!” I cheered, slapping my steering wheel. Alexander turned on the radio and blasted some shitty music that just got us too energized for our own good. The whole way home kept us full of adrenaline that would probably cause problems later in the night - whether that was with Lafayette or each other - and when I pulled into the parking lot in front of our house Alexander turned the radio off completely. 

“Hey, I love you,” Alexander assured, pressing a kiss to my cheek. “Don’t think he’s changing that at all.”

“I know it isn’t,” I told him. “And I love you too. Always will.” We climbed out of the car and beckoned Lafayette into our condo. 

“Oh, hello, Lieutenant,” he greeted as we got inside and the cat ran up to us. He patted her head gently as Alexander and I kicked our shoes off and hung our jackets up. I took Laf’s coat from him and hung it up with ours, and he slipped out of his boots, following Alexander into the living room. 

“I’ll grab us drinks,” I offered. I headed into the kitchen and grabbed myself a bottle of Sam Adams, along with Alexander’s favourite whiskey and red wine for Lafayette. He’s French so I figured red wine was the best bet - who knows if I was right. I brought our drinks back into the living room, where Alexander had pulled out a deck of cards and was already dealing out three hands for a game of crazy eights because that was the only game he knew how to play. 

“No glasses, just the bottles? Man after my soul,” Lafayette chuckled, taking his bottle of wine from me. “Or how you say?”

“Man after my own heart?” Alexander asked, his eyebrows shooting up. He took his drink from me and I sat down on the other side of the table on the floor so they couldn’t see my cards. I could feel my face heat up at the saying, but I figured he had no idea what he was saying. 

“Sure, that,” he accepted, though I noticed a bit of a blush stretch across his cheeks. Alexander noticed it too, by the looks of it. I tossed back a mouthful of my beer and picked up my cards. “How did you know I liked wine? I do not usually drink it when we are at the bar.”

“We just figured since you were French you’d like wine,” I chuckled, watching him take a sip out of the bottle. Lafayette laughed a bit in response. 

“I fit the stereotype too well,” he said, shaking his head slightly. We played a few rounds of cards, getting relatively drunk in the process, and Laf slowly began opening up about things we didn’t know before, which piqued our interest. “I will be honest, I never had much luck with women,” he admitted nervously, “I have always been a bit more… oh, never mind.”

“Hey, no, let’s hear it,” I encouraged, resting my head against my arm. 

“No, no, it is nothing,” he repeated, shaking his head slightly. His ponytail was coming looser and looser throughout the night, slowly sliding from the top of his head to the nape of his neck. “I think I shall step back from the dating scene for now though. There are a few people who I just cannot get out of my head and it makes it hard for me to want to be with anyone else. Is that normal?”

“Oh? Yeah, of course that’s normal,” Alex assured him, patting his shoulder. I stood up and wandered over to sit on the couch next to Alexander, Lafayette on the other side of him. “If you like them so much, why don’t you go get ‘em?”

“They both… they both have boyfriends, is the thing,” he said, seeming very conflicted. He wouldn’t make eye contact with either of us. 

“Well then go win her over,” I urged him, but his eyes went a bit wider. 

“Him,” he mumbled. “They are both men.” Alex and I fell silent for a moment, staring at each other, then back at Laf. My heart thundered in my ears but I tried to tune it out as Alexander spoke softly. 

“Do they happen to be dating each other?” He asked, resting his hand on Laf’s shoulder. The man nodded slightly, pressing his lips together. He took a mouthful of his wine, his lips beginning to get stained a beautiful deep red. 

“I apologize. I should call a taxi, get off of your head,” Laf decided, moving to stand. Alexander pulled him back down. 

“It’s ‘get out of your hair’,” he chuckled. “Talk to us, tell us what’s going through your head.”

“I… you will not be upset with me?” 

“Never,” I assured him, offering as calm of a smile as I could, but my pulse was skyrocketing. “We can figure something out for all of us. You just have to tell us what you want.”

“Oh, Uhm, well…” he trailed off, shifting so he could look over at us. He took another sip of his wine, looking for some liquid courage. “I… what I want?” He asked, looking for clear confirmation. Both Alexander and I nodded in response and he took a shaky breath. “Well… I would like to see you both every day… and to have the same relationship with you as you do with each other… and, um, to take care of both of you… make you both happy…” he explained, staring down at his hands the whole time. I couldn’t stop the smile that stretched across my face, one that almost hurt it was so wide. Alex had a similar look on his face; a little more reserved but definitely excited and happy. “I do not want to step on any toes, though. Do not put my feelings ahead of your own, I will be alright if you are not interested.”

“Oh, trust me, we’re both very interested,” Alexander assured him, taking his shaky hand. I climbed to sit in Alex’s lap, facing Lafayette, and I took his other hand in mine. 

“I can… I can have both of you?” He asked, a wide smile stretching across his own face. He shifted closer to the both of us. 

“Please,” I begged him, getting a bit more desperate than I expected to. Alex chuckled at me. 

“Look at him,” he told Laf. “Give him a little bit of affection and he’s in love. Can’t leave us now.” I flushed a bit at that, knowing it wasn’t completely true. It was only the fact that it was Lafayette that had me like this. I just wanted him to stay, to love not only me, but Alexander too. 

“Shut up,” I mumbled, watching Lafayette take another drink out of his wine bottle. He set the bottle on the table and looked at us with such a soft expression. Alexander reached forward and ran his thumb against Laf’s bottom lip, the red stained skin glittering in the dim light of the room. Alexander went to lean forward before pausing and looking back at me. 

“You probably want the first one huh?” He offered, and Laf chuckled a bit. 

“There is enough of me to go around, my boys,” Lafayette assured us, picking me up off of Alexander’s lap and sitting me on his other side, so he was between Alexander and I. He placed his strong hand on the small of my back and held me close, doing the same with Alexander. 

“You did win our game of cards,” Alex pointed out. “I mean I don’t mind either way, just - Laf hurry this along, give him what he wants,” he laughed, urging me forward with his hand on my shoulder. Lafayette leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine, immediately getting me completely drunk and buzzed off my mind. I sighed against his lips and returned the kiss more than happily, resting one hand on Laf’s broad chest and my other on Alex’s thigh. I reluctantly parted from Lafayette and smiled lovingly to him, completely overwhelmed at the moment. I nodded towards Alexander and Laf pulled him into a similar kiss. 

Watching both of them be so happy with each other made me just as ecstatic. The three of us belonged to each other and nobody was going to change that. Alexander chuckled when he pulled back. 

“Thank fuck your date when so horribly,” he sighed out, pulling me closer to his side. 

“You don’t say?” Laf agreed, resting his forehead against mine. 

“Can we… can we watch a movie upstairs? Maybe cuddle a little bit?” I requested, nuzzling my face into Lafayette’s chest. He smelled nice, a mix of wine and vanilla and everything that I loved. 

“Oh, you are a cuddler? That is absolutely adorable, mon chéri,” the Frenchman chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. “Of course we can watch a movie.” He lifted me up in his strong arms and stood, beckoning Alexander after us. 

“Oooh, let me grab some snacks, I’ll meet you guys upstairs,” he said, picking up the bottles of alcohol on the table and bringing them to the kitchen. Laf brought me upstairs and I directed him to our room. Once inside our room, I flicked on the light and he brought me over to the bed, tossing me onto it and pulling a giggle out of me. He dropped down onto the bed with me and squeezed me in a hug, pressing a plethora of kisses to my cheeks. His short beard scratched my chin as he laid another kiss on my lips, but I was just so in love with all of him. The only thing that could make me any happier was if Alexander was next to me, running his hands along my body and telling me how much he loves me and Laf. 

When Alex came into the room, he was carrying a few bags of chips and a couple packages of candy, dropping them on our bedside table. He climbed into bed with us and draped himself over Laf, nuzzling up against him. Alex rolled over so he was next to me and he squeezed me tightly, Lafayette dropping down next to me so I was bracketed by the two most handsome men I’d ever seen. 

“You two are…” Laf trailed off, sounding a bit overwhelmed. “You are everything I could ever ask for.” I felt so safe where I was, my face pressed against Laf’s chest and Alex’s arms wrapped around my waist. Alex shifted away from me and rolled so he could grab the tv remote, moving to sit up in bed. Laf was next to move, also sitting up and grabbing a bag of gummy worms off the nightstand. I let out a little whine and shimmied up so I was sat between them, earning a chuckle from Alexander. 

“Ah, it’s alright, little one,” Laf assured, his voice so soft and loving. “Come here.” He wrapped his arm around Alex and I’s shoulders, pulling both of us closer. I rested my hand in the middle of Laf’s chest and laid my head against his shoulder, humming out happily. Alex kept looking through tv channels for a decent movie to watch, frequently glancing over and his gaze lingering on Laf and I. 

“Alex,” I whined, arching my back so I could try to get as much contact with him as I could. He let out a shaky sigh and smiled, rolling up against me and draping his arm over me and Laf. He picked a channel with some sci-fi movie that I hadn’t seen before, tossing the converter onto the bedside table. 

Laf pulled a gummy worm out of the bag he was holding and held it in front of my mouth, urging me to open so he could drop it inside like he was a bird and we were his chicks. He offered one to Alexander too, and of course he didn’t deny it. 

I slipped my hand under Laf’s shirt and coasted it along his skin, my fingers falling into each dip and curve of his muscles. I gasped slightly and turned my head to look at Alex. “Holy shit feel his abs,” I urged, reaching for his hand. I placed it on Laf’s stomach and the man chuckled as Alex ran his hands along his skin, his shirt riding up. 

“Goddamn,” Alex uttered out, and Laf leaned forward slightly, pulling his shirt over his shoulders. Alex and I both drooled at the sight, our eyes eating up the absolutely beautiful man. “Laf you’re so fucking hot.”

“As are both of you,” he assured us, patting both of our heads gently. His hands traced down Alex and I’s bodies, and I found myself completely out of breath. “May I see you as well?” I was already sitting up more, letting him pull my shirt over my shoulders. The cool air hit my flushed skin and Laf let out a shaky sigh as he looked at me. He placed his hands on my sides and trailed his gaze over me. 

“Isn’t he just incredible?” Alex asked softly, reaching around me and wrapping his arms around my waist. He pressed his lips against my shoulder a few times, humming out against my skin. “Such pretty freckles.” I leaned back into Alex and huffed out a happy sigh. 

“Oh, my little one, I cannot describe how beautiful you are,” Laf admitted, leaning down and pressing his lips to my chest. I was just so overwhelmed, both of the men I loved more than anything in the world laying their lips on me and complimenting my body. I tilted my head back and Alexander lifted his head up so he could press his lips to mine gently. Both of them were just so careful with me, so gentle and soft and kind. “Do you have any idea how much I have wanted both of you? How long?”

“Tell us,” Alexander encouraged, speaking against my neck. Laf raised his head up from my chest and kissed Alex over my shoulder, keeping one hand on my chest and laying his other on Alex’s side. I shifted back against the pillows behind me, giving them more room, and I helped Alexander get his shirt over his shoulders as well, tossing it on the floor with the rest of our discarded clothing. 

“So much, so very much, je t'aime les deux tellement,” he babbled mindlessly, running both his hands along Alex’s sides. I yearned for more attention from both of them but I loved seeing them giving each other affection too. I picked up the bag of gummy worms we’d been sharing and shoved a few into my mouth casually as I watched them get familiar with each other's bodies. “For so long, since I first met each of you.” Alex glanced over at me and snorted. 

“Jesus Christ John, are you enjoying yourself?” He asked, moving to sit back next to me. He stole a worm out of the bag and bit into it. He pulled me against him and nuzzled his face into my hair, beckoning Lafayette over. Laf sat next to me again and his hands idly coasted along both Alexander and I. Nobody paid any attention to the movie playing in the background, all of our focus on each other. 

After a little bit of quietness, just soft breathing and whispered remarks, I felt Alex shiver against me. “You alright, love?” I asked, turning in both of their arms slightly so I could face the smaller of the two. He nodded slightly but I noticed goosebumps rise on his skin. 

“Just a bit chilly, is all,” he explained, and Lafayette was already moving to climb over the both of us, so he was on the other side of Alex now. I leaned down and pulled a blanket up, draping it over all three of us. I tossed one of my legs over Alex’s hip, snuggling up to his back. Laf’s hand reached across the both of us and ran over my back gently. 

“Is that a little better, mon chou?” Laf mumbled into Alex’s hair, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

“Very much so,” Alexander assured him, pressing back against me. “I’m sure anyone would feel better with John’s dick pressed up against them,” he continued jokingly, and I realized the erection I had. I tried to ignore it and punched Alex’s arm gently. 

“Fuck you,” I chuckled, hiding my face in the back of his neck. 

“Oh, John’s a bottom by the way,” he teased to Laf, and I felt my face flush even hotter. 

“You think I did not know that already?” Laf responded, running his hand along my side calmingly. I let out a protesting whine into the nape of Alexander’s neck. 

“And oh, he makes the prettiest sounds,” Alex told him, his voice lowering by an octave. “Whiny and moany and, ugh, you’ve gotta hear it for yourself.”

“Alex, stop,” I mumbled out, pulling myself closer to him nonetheless. Lafayette’s low chuckle brought me back down to earth. 

“Alexander, leave the little one be, he’s embarrassed,” Laf defended me, leaning over Alex so he could kiss my temple. 

“He’s into that,” Alexander pointed out.

“Not right now I’m not,” I shot back. I wanted to climb over both of them and get cuddled up to Laf instead, but I knew Alexander would be cold otherwise and I wasn’t that heartless. 

“We will explore that another day, you two,” Laf decided, running a hand through my hair. “Now is a time for resting.” 

“We’re both hopped up on sugar and adrenaline, I’m not so sure we’ll fall asleep any time soon,” Alex mentioned, snuggling up to Laf as close as he could. 

“Shhh,” Lafayette encouraged softly, pulling his hand out of my hair and reaching down to touch my thigh. He pulled my leg further over Alex so my calf was resting against his hip.

“Can I have your hand, Laf?” I asked quietly, reaching for said appendage. 

“Of course. Tu es trop mignon, mon chéri.” He twined his thick, work worn fingers between my smaller ones, squeezing gently a few times. I had no idea what his words meant, but I figured it must’ve been something nice. I knew enough French to know that he said I was _his_ , and that had me feeling all warm and fuzzy inside and out. 

“I’m still not convinced this is real,” Alexander chuckled between us. “All seems like a dream to me.”

“To me as well,” Laf agreed, and I hummed out a ‘mhmm,’ in response. The movie in the background was still playing, but I don’t think any of us paid it any attention as we drifted off one by one, falling into actual dreams. 


	8. The First Time With Lafayette (Alexander + John + Lafayette)

_ Alexander Hamilton _

  
  
I leaned over the kitchen’s island, the cool marble pressing against my bare arms. Laf sat across from me as I read my book, his headphones plugged in and pushed into his ears. It was our first day off together, and we were just basking in the relaxation and calmness of it all. John came wandering into the kitchen, bare chest and loose grey sweatpants that I think originally belonged to me but I wasn’t sure. He was flushed bright red and I eyed up his erection pressing against the fabric of his pants. 

“Hey, uh, can we -” he began, blushing like crazy as I set down my book and Laf pulled his headphones out. “Uh… y’know, I’m kinda - I don’t know about you, but -”

“Use your words, mon chéri,” Laf encouraged kindly, and I’m sure we both knew what he wanted. John sighed, clearly frustrated at his nervousness. 

“I’m horny as fuck and looking to get dicked down,” he admitted, walking over to us and pouting slightly. “Help me out here?”

“Of course, my love,” I agreed happily, chuckling at his shyness that I knew would disappear in a few minutes. I climbed off my chair and moved over to him, placing my hands on his hips. “You’ve gotta join us,” I continued to Laf, and he was already standing up, a cocky smile on his face. He picked John up and beckoned me to follow him upstairs, my excitement building up with each step. Once in our room, Laf set John down on the floor. 

Laf’s lips attached to John’s and they shared a heated kiss, their hands running against each other’s beautiful bodies. I undressed myself as I watched the two vigorously make out, my dick already filling up at the sight of it all. Laf slid John’s sweatpants down his hips and they pooled at his ankles, revealing John’s stunning bare body which had Laf drooling. 

“Fuck, you are absoluetly incredible,” Laf breathed out, pressing a few kisses down John’s chest. 

“Isn’t he?” I agreed, pulling my briefs down and kicking them into the pile of clothing gathering on the floor. I took a step over to them and stood behind John, wrapping my arms around his waist and attaching my lips to his neck, leaving a dark hickey. Laf slowly began undressing, constantly getting distracted by both John and I. He’d let go of the waistline of his jeans before they were pushed down all the way just to run a hand along my hip or give John’s dick an idle pump, which got the smaller man whining. 

“I am barely touching you and you are already making such pretty noises for me, little one,” Laf noticed, finally pushing his boxers down, his dick springing out and hitting his stomach. 

“Holy shit,” John uttered out, sounding almost intimidated at its size. 

“You’re gonna get fucking gutted,” I giggled out excitedly, pushing John up against Laf’s chest so he was bracketed between us both. 

“You both will be by the end of this all,” Lafayette decided, bringing a hand between him and John so he could play with John’s dick, earning a squeaky moan. Laf let out a breathy sigh and rested his head against John’s shoulder as I ground my hips against John’s ass, trying to get some much needed friction. 

“Haha, right,  _ sure,”  _ I said sarcastically, knowing full well I wasn’t ever bottoming. Laf lifted his head up so he could gaze at me with sexy, half lidded eyes. 

“I think you will find it in your best interest to do as you are told,” he threatened calmly, and John moaned out, leaning his head back against me. 

“I’ll do as you say, I promise, Sir,” John assured, lifting his hands up to wrap them around Laf’s shoulders.  _ Sir? Shit, he’d better not think I’m any less dominant than Laf. Sir sounds an awful lot more authoritative than Papi.  _

“I know you will, mon chéri, you are such a good boy for me,” Laf praised, and I knew that would get John going. He is good, I’ll admit that. Too much so for his own good sometimes. “Lay yourself down on the bed for me, little one. I will tend to you in a moment.” John immediately obeyed, slipping out of our arms and whining slightly when Laf let go of his dick. He climbed into bed and lay down on his side, watching us intently. 

“See? Act like that and you will be greatly rewarded,” he encouraged quietly, placing his strong hands on my hips and pulling me flush against his chest. His skin radiated warmth against mine.

“Not a chance,” I challenged, taking his hefty cock in my hand and testing its weight out, slowly massaging it in a way that I knew got John hot and bothered. Laf seemed unfazed though, simply humming out at the contact. He led me over to the bed and sat down on the edge next to John, who sat up and wrapped his arms around Laf’s neck, leaning against his back. I let go of Laf’s dick as he pointed at the floor in front of him and snapped. 

“Knees, now,” he ordered, but I just crossed my arms and looked away. I felt such an urge to listen, a want for him to be happy with me, but I wasn’t going to be overthrown dominance wise. I wanted his dick down my throat, but I’d blow him on my own volition, not by his orders. 

“Absolutely not, I’m not bowing down to your every command like that,” I mumbled.

“I’ll do it, sir!” John assured him, but he was more or less begging to be ordered to suck him off. Laf held his hand up to stop him and he pouted a little bit. 

“Course you’d willingly have a dick shoved down your throat, pathetic little bitch,” I growled at the smaller man. 

“You had better smarten up,” Laf countered, patting John’s head gently. “Treat John with some respect.”

“No, no, I deserve it,” John claimed. I think he wanted to believe that he did, but he always had a hard time backing up his words. He just wanted to obey every order given to him which didn’t give him very many opportunities to be bad. 

“You do not,” Laf told him calmly, gesturing for him to turn around. “Hands and knees, little one.” John was already turning his back to Laf and shifting to sit next to him, dropping onto his chest and sticking his hips up. “Where do you keep your lube?” I leaned down and fished into the bottom drawer of our nightstand, pulling out the bottle of lube and tossing it to him before nudging the drawer closed with my foot. I didn’t need him getting any ideas with our toys, not yet at least. 

John looked back and watched Laf coat his fingers in lube, bringing his hand down to John’s pretty little asshole. He rubbed his finger around his entrance for a moment and John moaned out against the pillows. Laf made eye contact with me as he slipped a finger into John, earning a gasp and a guttural moan. 

“Tell Alexander how nice that feels,” Laf encouraged, and John pushed his hips back against Laf’s hand. Just the sight of him so enraptured in pleasure got me going. 

“So good, so so good, sir, don’t stop please,” he babbled, moaning loudly as Laf added a second finger, a reward for his words. 

“That can be you, mon chou, if you listen.” I thought about it for a moment. John looked so wrecked from just two fingers already and it looked mighty enticing… I sighed out and dropped to my knees between Laf’s legs, reaching for his pulsing cock. He smiled down at me and patted my head with his free hand. I could only fit a few inches of his dick in my mouth before it filled up completely, but Laf didn’t seem to mind. I worked my hands down the parts I couldn’t quite reach and worked my tongue around the head of his cock and sucked every so often, listening to John’s moans of pleasure as I worked to make Laf happy. 

I pushed my head down a tad too far and couldn’t stop my gag. Laf put his hand on my forehead and pushed me up off his cock. “Take a breath,” he urged kindly, wiping the spit from my chin. 

“I’m fine,” I assured him, breathing deeply. I moved to take his cock down my throat again, but he stopped me. 

“Relax, mon chou, take your time,” he spoke quietly, patting my head gently. I leaned my head against his thigh and closed my eyes for a moment, trying to lower my heart rate. John let out a gasp and a ragged moan, indicating that Laf had probably found his prostate. Once I had calmed down enough, Laf let me lick up the beads of precum that dripped down his shaft. I shoved his dick as far down my throat as I could get it and hummed, earning a long, low, growl-like moan from the man. 

“Oh, listen to that, Papi,” John mumbled into the mattress. His knuckles were white with how hard he was gripping the bed sheets. “He makes better sounds than I do.”

“That’s debatable,” I told him, popping off Laf’s cock for a moment to speak. 

“You have a beautiful voice, little one.” Lafayette’s voice had deepened a bit and developed a growl, which got me so fucking aroused I couldn’t explain it. John and I used to talk about Laf’s voice, what it might sound like if he was leaned over us and whispering in our ears. It was everything I imagined and so much more. I pulled off Lafayette’s cock for the final time, looking over at John who was just so wrecked, slick with sweat and three thick fingers in his ass. I looked up at Laf and couldn’t help but pout slightly. 

“My turn, Sir?” I requested, feeling a bit humiliated. I was too aroused to care all that much though. Laf leaned back slightly and patted his lap, pulling his fingers out of John. John let out a desperate whine in response while I climbed up onto Laf’s lap, my legs on either side of his thighs. Our dicks pressed against each other between our bodies and he brought his slick fingers back behind me, pressing a finger to my entrance. 

“Fffffffuck,” I hissed out as he slipped a finger inside me. It didn’t hurt one bit, quite the contrary. It just wasn’t a familiar feeling at all, but fuck was it nice. I reached over to John and squeezed the meat of his ass, offering a few fingers to keep him satiated. My fingers weren’t nearly as nice feeling as Laf’s were, I knew that, but I knew the right spots to push them against and it had John moaning loudly.

“There you are, you are both so handsome,” Laf praised, sliding a second finger into me. I couldn’t help the moan I let out, and I felt my whole body flush as I heard John giggle at me. I pulled my fingers out of him and slapped his thigh far from gently, earning a loud whine and a moan. “Ah, you like that, little one?”

“So much, so much,” John babbled uselessly, pushing his hips back. I gave him my fingers again, pulling another moan out of him. I felt a tad conflicted at the moment - clearly being submissive to Laf but still aching to fuck John right into the mattress. I had a feeling I’d have to settle for one or the other. “Papi knows how to put me in my place.”

“Damn right I do,” I mumbled, leaning into Laf’s shoulder and biting down gently on the tough skin. “I know how to keep my baby boy happy.” 

“Does your Papi take good care of you, little one?” Laf asked. I respected him immensely for not asking a single question about the names we call each other or the things we’re into, instead just going along with it, indulging us in the ways we like best. John nodded as best he could with his face buried in a pillow.

“Absolutely, he - he knows me so well, so well.” I couldn’t help but smile into Laf’s shoulder and hum out another low moan as he added a third finger into me. I already felt so stretched and filled up, and it was just his fingers. I swallowed down the lump in my throat at the thought of his cock in me. After a few long minutes of him fingering me open and John whining at the pausing and slow prodding of my own fingers, Laf pulled his hand away. I sighed out in frustration and Laf moved me to lie on my back next to John. 

“Alright, mon chéri,” Laf began, pouring some lube over his veiny cock. He placed a strong hand on the small of John’s back and used his other to line his dick up with John’s stretched asshole. “Take a breath, I will go slow for you.” John turned his head so he could look at me and I watched as Laf slowly slid into the smaller man. I rolled slightly so I could place my hand on his shoulder, easing him as he breathed heavily. His eyes were shut tight and he shifted awkwardly against Laf, trying to find a comfortable position. 

“Lift your back,” I encouraged, putting my other hand to his stomach and pushing up gently. John reluctantly pushed himself up onto his elbows, moaning a bit at the different angle of Laf’s cock in him. 

“Okay,” John breathed out, and Laf slowly moved back and forth, giving John time to adjust. John let out a low moan and I pulled my hands away from him, watching Laf flick his hips against John’s. I reached down and jerked myself off at the sight, a quiet moan escaping my lungs. John spat filthy slurs into the mattress as Laf sped up his thrusts, the bigger man growling out and running his hands down John’s back. 

John fell forward onto his chest and moaned loudly, pushing back against Laf with each thrust. “Oh! God fucking dammit I - I’m so close, Sir, so close,” John warned, reaching over to me and taking my hand. Laf leaned over John and put his hand atop both of ours, reassuring John with soft whispers. 

“You are doing so good, little one,” Laf spoke into his ear, and I moaned at the sound of it. 

“Give - give Papi some attention,” John whined out, and I felt my heart well up. “Save something for him.”

“I will, do not worry, mon chéri,” Laf assured him, speeding up his thrusts. John couldn’t even form words anymore, becoming a beautiful, moaning mess, pressed into the bed. 

“Get your hand in his hair,” I encouraged Laf, twitching slightly at the feeling of my hand on my dick. “He loves that.” Laf sat up more and coasted his hand up his back, burying it in John’s curly hair. He tugged back gently and John moaned loudly, his voice breaking at the sound. His dick spilled cum out underneath him as he reached his climax, and I was just so in love with the sight. Laf pat his head gently, guiding him through his haze of arousal before slowly pulling out of him. John took a few long, ragged breaths and watched as Laf moved over to me. Excitement and apprehension welled in my chest.

“I take it you are not familiar with this, mon chou?” He asked me, pushing my legs out and wrapping them around his waist. I shook my head slightly and John squeezed my hand. 

“It hurts at first but I promise it’s worth it,” John assured me, his hips still stuck up in the air. “I mean you see how it gets me, it’s absolutely enrapturing.” 

“Just be careful,” I told Laf and he nodded immediately. He pressed the tip of his cock against my stretched hole. 

“Let me know if you need me to stop or slow down,” the Frenchman said quietly, running his hand along my chest gently. He ever so slowly pushed himself into me and it stung like a motherfucker, an actual whine escaping my mouth. 

“Shhh, shhh,” John hummed out, placing his hand on the side of my face. He ran his thumb against my cheek where a tear fell down. Laf finally bottomed out and stayed as still as he could, waiting for me to give the go ahead. He reached down between my legs and massaged my dick gently, sending a bolt of pleasure through my body. Once the pain subsided as much as I expected it to, I gave Laf a nod and he slowly started moving, my whole lower half burning and the feeling. John was right though - the pain slowly started to disperse and it turned into pure pleasure. 

I let out a ragged moan and both men breathed a sigh of relief. “There you go, you are doing very good for me, mon chou,” Laf assured me, leaning over to press a few kisses to my chest. The change in his angle had him immediately pressed up against my prostate and I gasped in response. I’d never felt such a jolt of pleasure before, and it had me moaning such an embarrassing sound. Laf lifted his head up to whisper in my ear and I melted at the sound. 

“Tu es trés bon pour moi, mon amour,” he growled, moaning lowly. I squeaked out slightly in response, the only sound I was able to make at the moment. The tight knot in my stomach had me just about incapacitated, and I was only able to wrap my arms around Laf’s neck, keeping him close. “Es-tu proche?”

“Trés,” I uttered out, so close to finishing at just the sound of quiet French whispers in my ear. He flicked his hips into mine at just the right angle and I let out a silent scream, the pressure in my lower abdomen finally coming loose. I shot a few hot ropes of cum onto my chest and Laf let out a low moan. After a few more thrusts I felt him shoot his load inside me, such a warm pressure. “Oh, I love you, I love you,” I mumbled out, laying my head back. John let out a little whine next to me. “I love you too, of course.”

“I - you got lucky,” he pouted, frowning a bit. Laf pulled out of me and I gasped at the sensitivity. He reached over to pat John’s head. 

“You can have my next load, my little one,” he assured John softly, urging him to sit up. “Let’s get you away from this mess first, no? Do me a favour and go find a towel to clean both of you up with.” John stood up on shaky legs and stumbled out of the room. Laf leaned over and pulled the bed sheet that John had came on out from under me, rolling it into a ball. 

“Sometimes I wish he didn’t like that position so much,” I chuckled. “He’s so sexy when he does it but it makes quite the mess.” Laf ran his hand against my forehead soothingly, nodding slightly. 

“It is alright, it can all be cleaned,” he reasoned calmly. “If he likes it, we will happily indulge him, no?”

“Absolutely.” John came wandering back into the room with a damp washcloth, tossing it to Laf. He flopped down on the bed next to me and pulled me into a deep, messy kiss. 

“Did you like it?” He asked me as Laf ran the cold cloth along my stomach. 

“I did, but don’t think you’re gonna have a chance to dick me down,” I laughed, running my hand through his hair. 

“Mmmm you know I’m not interested in that,” he pointed out, resting his head against my chest. “Y’know what I am interested in?”

“Tell us,” Laf encouraged, his chest rising and falling with heavy breaths. 

“Both of you at the same time,” he admitted, his face flushing a bit more. 

“Hot,” I told him, lifting my head slightly so I could kiss his forehead. 

“I would be more than happy to oblige, little one,” Laf agreed, setting the cloth on the nightstand. “I noticed you had a little something down here that you did not show me,” he continued, leaning down and opening the bottom drawer. “Well, would you look at that,” he chuckled, shuffling through the various toys inside. 

“Sorry,” I apologized, biting my lip at the thought of any of the things in that drawer being used on me. “John, tell ‘em what you like best.”

“The - I like the rope a lot, it makes me feel… pretty, I don’t know,” he told Laf, and he pulled the blue rope out, setting it next to John. “And sometimes - sometimes Papi leaves me all tied up and alone, the vibrator makes my life a little bit easier then.”

“Ah, that is a bit rude, Alexander,” Laf mentioned, raising an eyebrow at me. 

“He’s not always so well behaved. Besides, he likes it.” Laf looked over to John for confirmation, and he nodded. 

“I do, I really do,” he assured the clearly protective Frenchman. 

“If you say so,” he chuckled. “Take a few minutes to gather yourselves, then we can start again.” John sat up and stretched his arms up, groaning happily. A few joints in his back popped and he brought his arms back down, sighing. I shifted next to him and picked up the rope, encouraging John to bring his hands back behind his back. He happily obeyed and I wrapped the rope around his wrists, and Laf watched me tie an ornate knot, interested in my languid movements. I brought the two ends of the rope down and tied them around his thighs in a way that I knew John thought was absolutely beautiful, and he giggled as he looked down at my hands on his soft thighs. 

“There you go,” I smiled as I secured the last little bit of rope on the inside of his thigh. “Adorable.”

“Adorably sexy?” John responded, looking over his shoulder at me. 

“Absolutely,” I assured him, running a hand along his arm. “Laf? Isn’t he just absolute eye candy?” The larger man sat down next to John and rubbed his thighs gently. 

“I have seen anything so beautiful in my life,” he chuckled, his voice raspy and so fucking hot. He brought his hand down between John’s legs and massaged his dick back to life, pulling away once it was standing tall. John pulled back against his restraints and whined as Laf moved back over to me, pressing a kiss to my forehead. “I think you can get hard from just watching, mon chou, no?” I pressed my lips together and nodded, knowing I very well would. “Good, good.”

Laf moved back to John and put his hand on his back, pushing him over onto his chest gently. “Lovely, mon chéri, tu es trés charmant.” He pat John’s backside gently and leaned down to the open drawer of the nightstand, pulling out a small, purple dildo out. He looked at it and smiled a cheeky and power hungry smile, turning back to John. He pressed the dildo into John and he moaned into the mattress before letting out a whine at the size. “Hmm, Alexander, have you got more rope?”

“I do, hold on,” I answered, climbing up and walking over to the closet. I searched in the small space for a still packaged length of soft green rope, similar in diameter to that already restraining John. When I turned back, Laf had lifted John back up onto his knees and was testing out a pair of nipple clamps on the smaller man. My cock twitched at the sound that escaped John’s lips when Laf clamped one on. I wandered back over and pulled the cardboard off the rope, going to hand it to Laf. He held his free hand up and secured the second clamp to John, earning a squeaky moan. 

“Tie his hair to his wrists, no slack,” he ordered, and John whined a bit. I grabbed a handful of hair as I climbed behind him, moving to slip the rope under his hair tie a few times. I brought the rope down to his hands and looped it tightly around the original rope keeping his wrists together. John moaned as I tugged back on his hair, making him keep his head tipped back with the short length between his hair and his wrists. I still had quite a handful of rope left, so I wrapped it over his shoulders and back down a few times just to dress him up prettily. When I was pleased with my work, I leaned back and Laf pat my head gently. 

“You look very beautiful, baby boy,” I mentioned to John as Laf encouraged me to lean over on my hands and knees. 

“I feel beautiful,” he responded, wiggling against his dildo uselessly. “And very hot and bothered, lend me a hand,” he continued, pointing vaguely at me with his hands behind his back. He tugged on his ponytail and moaned a bit. I reached a hand over and fell onto my chest, my back not quite as arched as John could get his. I took John’s dick in my hand and jacked him off slowly, waiting for Lafayette’s next move. 

“Oh, this is pretty,” the bigger man mentioned behind me. I felt the cold tip of another dildo at my entrance, and he slowly slid it in. I moaned at the feeling but immediately felt frustrated as I realized it was that god awful gel dildo that gave no friction, no pleasure to John when I used it on him. Laf probably liked it because it was clear, and I felt a tad embarrassed that he could see right into me. 

“What’s he got back there?” John asked, nodding his head slightly to get the rope to pull on his hair rhythmically. He hummed as I ran my thumb over the head of his dick. 

“The fucking -” I groaned and reached back, trying to move the dildo, but Laf slapped my hand away. “That clear dildo you hate.” John laughed teasingly at me and I heard Laf’s hand land hard on his backside, earning a yelp and a low moan. 

“Oh, Sir, tell me what it looks like,” John requested, bucking his hips into my slow moving hand. 

“Very very beautiful, all open and stretched and full of my cum,” Laf chuckled, patting my back gently. He leaned down and searched through the drawers and returned with something that chimed against the wooden dresser like metal. “Oh, who would I like to see this in more?” He asked himself, and I glanced back to see him holding the small little sounding rod. 

“John,” I immediately answered, a tad nervous. “John’ll like it.”

“I can’t even see it, what is it?” John couldn’t turn his head enough to look behind him, his taught ponytail barricading him. 

“Sounding rod,” Lafayette told him, leaning over the smaller man and showing him. John bit his lip as he looked down at it, a moan escaping his lips as his hair got tugged back. He batted my hand away and took John’s dick in his own, holding it up straight. He carefully pushed the rod into John’s dick and I sighed out in relief that it wasn’t me who got it. John let out a low moan and the little round tip of the rod stuck out the head of his dick and it was all just so pretty. He was gorgeous, tied up like that with a rod in his cock, drool dripping down his chin as he smiled in pure pleasure. 

“Alright, he’s having fun. My turn?” Laf pulled that horrible dildo out of me and I watched him return with John’s favourite vibrator. 

“Hey, that’s mine,” John whined once he heard it turn on. Laf rubbed it against my asshole gently for a moment, pulling a cry of pleasure from me. 

“Everything here is yours, no? You can share,” Laf told him, pushing the vibrator into me, but not deep enough to touch my prostate. I pushed back onto his hand before he retracted his fingers, and he inadvertently pushed the vibrator much further in. He leaned over me and grabbed my hair, growling in my ear. “N’essayez plus jamais ça, je suis en charge ici.”  _ Never try that again, I’m in charge here.  _ I was good with French, but I knew John wasn’t. That meant John wouldn’t notice the beauty that was Lafayette using the more respectful pronoun ‘vous’ instead of ‘tu’. “Dis moi qui est en charge.”  _ Tell me who is in charge.  _

__ “Vous êtes, Monsieur,” I responded as he fished the vibrator back to where it was before I pushed it in further. 

“I really need to learn French,” John commented, falling forward onto his chest. He let out a squeaky moan, probably in response to the nipple clamps pressing against the mattress. 

“I will teach you some useful words another time,” Laf decided, running a hand along his back. 

“Oh, I know a few. Take that dildo out of me and I’ll show you. I think you’ll like it,” he bribed, wiggling his hips a bit. Laf considered it for a moment, pressing his lips together. He sighed and pulled the dildo out of him, setting it on the nightstand. 

“Speak, little one,” he encouraged.

“Basie-moi rudement, Monsieur,” he demonstrated, offering Laf a half lidded gaze and a sly smile. Laf’s eyebrows raised and I think he might’ve malfunctioned at the sound of John saying that, and I had to admit, he sounded sexy as hell speaking French. 

“Alright, enough play, let me give you what you want, mon petit chéri,” he decided in a growl, pulling John up by the ponytail. He moaned lowly, his clamps dragging against the bed and his hair getting tugged on at the same time bringing out a genuine, non-altered moan. He liked to put on a show, make his moans higher than they really were, but I knew they were all voicing his pleasure, even if a bit fabricated. “Alexander, mon chou, come sit,” he ordered, nodding towards the pillows. I sat up and the vibrator in me shifted, making me moan out. I sat near the pillows and leaned against them, resting my head against the headboard. 

Laf picked John up and held him over my lap, encouraging me to hold my dick up in a quiet whisper. John groaned out in relief as Laf sat him on my dick, his back against my chest. His hands pressed awkwardly into my stomach but finally having some friction on my aching dick was helping me out so much. Laf ran a hand against John’s face gently and slotted himself between John’s legs, earning an excited and overwhelmed laugh from John. 

“Holy shit,” he giggled, and I felt Laf’s cock press up against the base of mine. He slowly slid into John and he whined out at the stretch, taking a few heavy breaths. 

“Shh, shh, you know we will not hurt you, you are not in harm’s way, little one,” Laf assured John quietly, and I moaned at the feeling of his rock solid, veiny cock running against my own. 

“I know,” John croaked out. “Don’t worry about me, go ahead, I’ll catch up.” Laf held onto John’s thighs just under the ropes that secured him and pulled his hips back, earning a moan out of both of us. John leaned his head against my shoulder, his mouth right next to my ear. I listened to his hot breaths and praises and loud, raspy moans. I ran my tongue along John’s neck, taking in the salty taste of his skin. I moaned against his skin, feeling that knot in my stomach tighten with each of Laf’s thrusts. 

“Tu es si beau, mon amour, tout à fait,” Laf praised mindlessly, getting lost in the rhythm, the song and dance that was our intercourse. I bit down gently on the meat of John’s neck and mumbled out another low moan. “Es-tu proche, mes garçons?”

“Oui,” I spoke against John’s neck. John’s lack of response made me realize that he didn’t understand, so I whispered into his ear and reached up to tangle my hand in his hair. “Are you close?”

“Oh, yes, very, oui,” he spoke between gasps, his voice getting higher and higher. “Sir, please take the rod out, I beg you, please let me cum,” he begged weakly, and Laf reached down, pulling the rod out of his dick. He tossed the rod off onto the edge of the bed. John let out a cry of ecstasy and tossed his head back against me, his back arching up towards Laf. His cum shot up onto his chest and I had to admit I was somewhat impressed, but the way John tightened around Laf and I made me forget how to even think. Laf and I let out low groans and he continued thrusting into John, who fell limp in our arms. 

The slick friction paired with the vibrator in my ass was just too much for me and the knot in my gut unwound, letting me shoot my second load that night. John moaned out weakly and Laf growled, leaning forward to run his teeth down John’s throat possessively. After a few more shaky thrusts, I felt the warmth of Laf’s cum mix with my own and he fell still, leaning against John. He babbled mindless French praises, the three of us breathing harder than I think I ever had. 

We were all still for a long minute, just trying to bring ourselves back to reality. Laf was the first (and only capable one, really,) who pulled out, and he reached for the cloth on the nightstand. He ran it up John’s chest and I could feel the mixture of our cum leak out of the man on top of me. He unclamped the clamps from John’s poor, tortured nipples and he sighed in relief. I brought my hands up to rub them gently for a moment, and he mumbled out in discomfort. 

Laf lifted John up off of me and laid him on the bed, face down. He touched my face gently and pressed a kiss to my forehead, running the cloth over my dick to clean it off. He did the same with his own, all while humming out praises about how good we were for him. 

When I gathered enough strength, I sat up and pulled the vibrator out of me, handing it to Laf. I went to untrying John’s bonds, the ropes on his wrists and thighs leaving darker marks than those on his chest. I rubbed my hands along each mark gently, trying to soothe the ache I’m sure he was feeling. 

“Here, lay yourselves down, I will go get some ice for those bruises and some water,” Laf explained as he stood up. He took all the used sex toys with him, probably intending to wash them off. I pulled John against my side and we lay there cuddling in silence until Laf returned with an ice pack wrapped in a cloth he’d found in the freezer and a tall glass of water for us to share. He handed me the water and placed the ice pack on the top of John’s wrists, causing him to gasp slightly. He held it there while I swallowed down some water, and I lifted the glass up to John’s mouth. He took a few sips before turning his head away. I set the glass on the nightstand and hugged John tightly. 

“That’s some of the best sex we’ve had,” I commented, playing with his hair idly. 

“It was incredible,” Laf agreed, and John hummed out a sleepy nod as Laf rubbed his thigh gently. Once Laf had decided John was taken care of and had had the ice pack on each of his ligature marks, he tossed it on the bedside table and dropped down on the other side of John, pulling us both closer to his chest. It didn’t take long for any of us to fall asleep, our energy being completely zapped and our hunger for each other satiated. I kissed the back of John’s head as I dozed off. 


	9. Too Long of a Car Trip (Alexander + John + Laf)

_Alexander Hamilton_

I laid down in the back seat of the car, bored out of my damn mind. We’d been driving for hours, heading upstate for the weekend just as a mini vacation, but the car ride was excruciating. I wrapped my arms around my blanket and held it tight, scrolling through my phone idly. I opened up my photos and scrolled randomly until I found one that caught my eye. Of course, it was one of the many explicit images I had of John and Laf. John was sitting on Laf’s lap, head tilted back to expose the column of his throat. Between their stomachs his dick stood upright, a thick rope of cum dripping out of the tip. 

I mumbled and shifted against the car seat, realizing my growing erection. I reached between the front seats and tapped Lafayette’s shoulder. John kept his eyes on the road as I showed him the picture. 

“Beautiful, isn’t he?” I asked, chuckling slightly. Laf smiled as he looked at it, reaching up to scratch his beard. 

“Absolutely,” he agreed, swiping through a few more photos. I had nothing to hide, I didn’t mind. 

“Who?” John asked, glancing over for a moment. He seemed a bit jealous. 

“Just the most handsome man alive,” I told him vaguely, and Laf showed me another picture of John. This one had him between Laf’s legs, and I remember vividly about the moment I’d taken the picture, John being completely throat fucked and so happy to serve. 

“Oh,” John mumbled in response. Laf kept looking through my phone and I moved to sit up, reaching around John’s seat. I laced my fingers into his hair and scratched at his scalp in the places I knew he liked best. 

“You, John, they’re very sexy pictures of you,” I assured him, and he groaned out happily, leaning his head back into my hands. Lafayette set my phone in his cup holder and looked over at John. 

“Pull over,” he ordered, already leaning forward so he could pull his shirt over his shoulders. 

“Right here? In the middle of nowhere?” John asked, slowing the car down anyways. 

“Yep, let’s go, little one,” he decided, unbuckling his seatbelt. John did as he was asked like always, and pulled over on the side of the road. The canopy of trees above let filtered sunlight illuminate the car. Laf climbed over the middle console and sat next to me. 

“I swear to god if you get a single scratch on my seats I’ll kill you both,” John threatened, turning the car off and joining us in the backseat. All three of us worked in the small space to get undressed. “Make it quick, I want to find a hotel by sunset and we’re nowhere near a city.”

“Tsk. Where are your manners?” I asked him, moving to press my chest against his bare back. I dragged a hand down his chest. I think both John and I started drooling as Laf gave his veiny cock a few strokes. 

“Hm. I think I have lube in my handbag somewhere,” Laf commented, leaning over so he could look in the front seats. “Mon chou, put him in his place.” I very happily pinned John down, leaning over his back. He arched his back up and pressed his face against the discarded blanket on the seat, humming slightly as I pulled back on his ponytail. 

“Best lose the attitude,” I growled lowly into his ear, reaching under the pitiful sight so I could play with his cock, which was growing steadily. 

“My back fucking hurts,” he shot back, trying to push himself back up. “Give me a second to stretch.” I looked to Laf for guidance as he leaned back, holding a little bottle of lube. The bigger man nodded slightly, watching with half lidded eyes as I helped John sit back in my lap. I ground my hips against his ass as he reached his arms up as best he could with the low ceiling. He twisted back and forth, groaning happily as his spine popped a few times. “Alright, tear me to pieces.”

I pushed him back down onto his chest and he stuck his hips up into the air. Laf moved to sit behind me and I held out my hand so he’d squeeze some lube out onto my fingers. Once he did that, I got right to fingering John open. Laf’s cold fingers pressed into me as well, and both John and I became quite vocal. Of course, John was much louder and far more arousing. 

“God, you’re so lucky we didn’t pack up any toys,” I told John as I leaned over his back. I pressed my teeth into his shoulder blade. “Trust me, you’d be getting one hell of a punishment for being bitchy like that.” Laf’s fingers brushed against my prostate and I let out a moan into John’s skin. 

“I’m not fuckin’ scared of you,” John spoke defiantly between broken, low moans. “Punish me all you want, y’know I get off on that.” I leaned back and slapped my palm against his ass, earning a whine and a long moan of pleasure. I sighed angrily and pressed back against Laf. 

“That’s it, I’m not fucking him,” I decided, my body aching with the want to absolutely plow John but my brain telling me he didn’t deserve it. 

“Yes you are,” Laf whispered in my ear, sending a shock up my spine. He slowed his fingers as I pulled mine out of John. 

“Fuck you, I’ll take care of myself,” John growled against the seat, reaching back behind himself so he could replace my missing fingers with his own. 

“Alexander, he has been driving for hours and wants to be fucked. Indulge him,” Laf encouraged, crooking his fingers inside of me. The stretch had me mumbling out a moan, and I knew John probably ached for the same feeling. 

“You fuck him, then,” I suggested, offering John one of my fingers, next his own. 

“I think he wants you.” I snorted in disbelief and John looked back over his shoulder. 

“No I fucking don’t. Laf, give me your cock,” John practically ordered, and Laf simply smiled and shook his head. _What? No, he deserves hell for that attitude._

“Say that again? You do _not_ want Alexander to fuck you? Whatsoever?” Laf asked incredulously. I felt a little insulted that John didn’t want me, but I didn’t really want him. Oh, what am I saying? Yes, I very much want him. Very very very much. Want to have my dick inside of him. And him wiggling his hips in the air as he attempted to pleasure himself sent a shock of excitement through me. 

“Well, ‘course I do. I just know Alex is gonna be an asshole and not fuck me because ‘oh, little Jacky’s being a dick because he’s been driving all day.’ Can’t have a single break around here apparently.” I felt a pang or guilt go through my heart and I pressed my lips together. 

“I’m sorry,” I told him, leaning down so I could kiss a line down his back.

“Nah, don’t say that. We’re all on edge from the drive, just fuck me, love,” he requested kindly. I laced a hand through his beautiful hair and tossed a glance to Laf. 

“What’d you do with that lube?” Laf held the bottle up to me again and squeezed a generous amount onto my palm. I brought my hand down and lubed up my dick before positioning myself between John’s legs. I slowly slipped into him and he let out such a pretty, ragged, very arousing sound. Behind me, Laf pressed the tip of his cock against my stretched asshole. “Fuck,” I hissed out. I felt myself stretch around his thick length, each vein throbbing inside of me. 

“Are you both alright?” Laf asked lowly. I nodded and John moaned out blissfully. Laf rested his strong hands on my hips and pulled his cock back out of me a few inches, pulling me out of John in the process. He flicked his hips forward again and I got jostled forward into John. My senses got fogged up, just like the windows of the car, as I both fucked and got fucked by two of the most amazingly handsome, incredibly sexy men in the whole world. 

“Fuck, I’m not gonna last long,” I warned, and John squeaked as Laf got rougher with the two of us. I tugged on John’s hair and he let out a low groan. I leaned my head back against Laf’s chest and got lost in the feeling of John being so tight around me, and Laf brushing up against my prostate with every thrust, and the rocking of the car, and the moans leaving all three of us. I couldn’t choose whether I liked John’s desperate moans or Laf’s low, growl-like ones more. “God, baby boy, please tell me you’re close.” I don’t think I could handle Laf fucking me through two orgasms, not right now at least. 

“I am, Papi, I am, I promise, I’m so good for you, aren’t I? Tell me I’m good, please, I want to be good for you,” John babbled mindlessly, drooling against the blanket below him. 

“So good, baby, so good for both of us, I love you so much,” I told him, running my hands up and down his back and sides. “Tell ‘im, sir. Isn’t he just wonderful? Perfect? Everything we could ask for.”

“Tellement parfait, absolument tout ce que tout le monde peut souhaiter,” he rambled lowly. 

“So perfect, absolutely everything anyone could ever wish for,” I translated for John, and he gasped and groaned out raggedly. He tightened around me so beautifully and shot a few ropes of cum onto the blanket below him. His thighs shook against my own and I reached my climax just after him. He whined at the overstimulation and I knew exactly how he felt as Laf continued to ram into me. I managed to pull out of John, trying to save him from a little bit of discomfort, and Laf finally came after us, slowly thrusting through it. 

I sighed out when the man behind me finally stopped and pulled out, and I slumped over with John in a heap. After a few long moments, John shifted so he could look at me. “I can’t believe I let you fuck me in my car,” he giggled between heavy breaths. I wrapped my arms around him and Laf pulled the blanket out from under us, scrunching it up in a ball and shoving it under the passenger seat. He found another blanket and wrapped John and I up in it, leaning over to press a kiss to each of our foreheads. John cuddled into my chest and I frowned slightly as Laf pulled his sweatpants back on. 

“I will drive the rest of the night, love, don’t worry,” he told John, patting his head gently. 

“You can’t drive stick,” John mumbled sleepily in response. He yawned and snuggled up even closer to me. 

“I assure you, I can. Just rest your pretty little heads, I will take care of you.” Laf climbed up into the driver's seat and cracked a window, letting the windows defog for a few minutes. I let my eyes fall shut and inhaled John’s scent, a mix of sweat and pine and nutmeg. Eventually Laf started up the car and John mumbled in protest, but he was too worn out to argue any further. He’d never let anyone drive his car before - who knew all he needed was to be fucked nicely and left wrapped in his boyfriend's arms for him to hand over the keys? I kissed John’s forehead and dozed off as Laf put the car into drive and continued down the road slowly. 


	10. Cuddly Night (Alexander + John + Laf)

_ Marquis de Lafayette  _

I stroked John’s hair back from his forehead idly, watching the television. We were watching his favourite holiday baking show, even though it was the middle of June. He tilted his head back against my chest and looked up at me. 

“Where’s Alex? He said he’d try to finish up his work as fast as he could,” he mentioned, sitting up a bit. “Go make sure he’s okay.” He looked a bit worried, and I felt the same way. We knew Alex tended to get absorbed in his work if we didn’t check on him, and the last thing we wanted was him to have a breakdown. 

I stood up and patted John’s head gently before heading into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of water for Alexander and made my way upstairs, to Alex’s little office. I knocked on the door and opened it gently when I heard a little ‘mmmh.’

“Are you alright, mon amour?” I asked, entering his office and wandering over to his desk. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, digging his hands into his hair. 

“I’ve gotta finish this paper but I have no fucking ideas, it’s killing me,” he growled. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he brought his hands down, taking the glass of water I offered him. “My eyes hurt.” I crouched down next to his chair and rested my head on the padded arm of it. I reached up and pulled his glasses off, setting them on the desk. 

“Come relax with John and I,” I encouraged, running my hand along his arm soothingly. 

“I can’t —”

“You are not going to do anything productive like this, mon chou,” I pointed out. I stood up and urged him to join me, and he reluctantly pushed out of his chair. “Let us take care of you. Give your brain a break.” 

“Fine…” he sighed, taking a hold of my hand. He carried his glass of water in his other hand and I watched him take a sip. “I do miss you guys. A little bit of cuddling would be nice.” 

“Oh, there will be much more than a little bit,” I assured him, leading him downstairs. John peeked over the back of the couch, a big smile on his pretty face as he saw Alex. 

“There you are! You’ve gotta see this, this guy just dropped his tray of candy canes and they all broke,” he said, spinning around to look at the tv, where one of the bakers was panicking. He grabbed the remote and rewound the show, gesturing for us to come sit down. Alex just chuckled and shook his head slightly, going to sit down anyways. He set his glass on the table before throwing himself around John, wrapping the smallest man in a tight hug. 

I sat down with them and pulled them both against my chest, revelling in their warmth. “Wow, you really needed some cuddles. You alright?” John asked Alex quietly, mumbling into his dark hair. I put a hand against each of their heads and scratched gently, earning a little hum from both of them. 

“Yeah, just have a bit of a headache. I’ll get a few more hours of work in later,” Alex responded, kissing John’s cheek. John giggled as he watched the man on the tv drop his candy canes again. I pretended like I had seen it, but my focus was on the two boys in my arms, both happy and relaxed and calm. 

“Headache? Oooh, stay here,” John ordered, jumping up and walking behind the couch, into the kitchen. Alex chuckled a bit and crawled into my arms, wrapping his around my neck. He pressed a kiss to the underside of my chin before resting his head on my chest and watching the television. His breathing was slowing and I was glad he had finally taken a break from work.

I listened to John who was fumbling around with spoons and bowls in the kitchen. What he was getting, I wasn’t sure, but he seemed excited about it. After a few minutes, the small man came wandering back into the living room, balancing three bowls in his hands. He handed one to each of us, and I found it to be some chocolate ice cream. Alex sat up but stayed close to me. 

“Oh, thank you,” Alex said to John, immediately shoving a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. John flopped down onto the couch and rested one of his ankles over his knee as he relaxed into the cushions. We ate our ice cream and watched the baking show until it was over, which is when John turned on the next episode excitedly. Despite neither me nor Alex being all that interested, we liked to see John happy and we wouldn’t take this away from him. 

Once we finished our ice cream, I took our bowls and carried them into the kitchen, where I rinsed them out and put them in the dishwasher, along with our spoons. 

When I returned to the living room, Alex was curled up in John’s lap, fingers curled into John’s t-shirt. I sat close to them and threaded my fingers in Alex’s hair, scratching little circles into his scalp. John made eye contact with me. 

_ ‘Get him to sleep,’  _ he mouthed to me, and I nodded slightly, wrapping my arm around John’s shoulders, I stroked my hand down from Alex’s hair and along his back gently. I slowed my breathing and John mimicked me, leaning his head against my shoulder. I pressed a kiss to the top of his head and we all fell still. 

The baking show played quietly on the tv, and John paid some attention to it still, but I kept my gaze on Alexander. I watched as his eyes fell shut and his jaw went a bit slack, his whole body relaxing under my hand. 

I smiled a bit at the serenity of it all — Alex’s soft breathing, John’s intrigued gaze, the weight of them both leaned against me… I shut my eyes and hummed out happily. 

“I love you two,” I told both of my boys, wishing I could express myself far more than humanly possible. 

“I love you both as well,” John agreed, turning his head so he could press a kiss to my neck. Alex mumbled out a quiet ‘I love you’ as well, but he was clearly dozing off. John and I fell silent as we waited for Alex to fall asleep. After the episode of the baking show that we were watching had finished, John looked up at me. “He’s out.”

“Good. Let us get him into bed,” I instructed, urging John to stand up. He struggled to get up with Alex’s weight in his arms, but he was strong enough to carry him over to the stairs. I followed him upstairs after I turned the tv off. I caught up with John in the hallway outside the bedroom, and I opened the door for him. 

John used his shoulder to turn the light on and he laid Alex down on the bed gently, pulling the blankets up over the sleeping man. He glanced up at me before pulling his shirt over his shoulders and throwing it in the laundry basket near the door. I watched John shed his clothing as I undressed myself, admiring his lean body. 

John climbed into bed next to Alex and pulled the tie out of his curly mass of hair, before tying it back up again. He slid under the blankets and curled up against Alex’s back. 

I turned the lights out and joined them in bed, draping my arm across John’s waist and resting my hand on Alex’s hip. I wasn’t exactly tired since it wasn’t the latest, but I was happy to cuddle my boys until I dozed off for the night. 


End file.
